Actors and Agents
by ReyaP30
Summary: Cammie Morgan has a successful career as an actress. She has fame and fortune, and she's nice to pretty much everyone. So why does an Australian terrorist group want to kill her? Why is one of her friends, secretly a spy? And what is Zach Goode's secret? Read about the love, life and action of the most famous celebrities in the entertainment business...*previously titled SAT*
1. Phone Call

**Hello! Thanks for giving this story a chance! Read and review so I know if it's worth continuing! I promise if you liked this, I can tell you it will be the most boring chapter. All your favorite characters will show up and there will be plenty of action!**

* * *

"Yes." I said

That one word brought so much happiness to my life. It was the life people always wanted and dreamed about. The that I said for my first record deal, movie, clothing line and model job. Everyone wanted to be me. Everyone thought it would be great to be me. I was the most famous person in America, besides _him_. But for the first time in my life, yes, wasn't the best word I could have said. This time the word yes, was my least favorite word of all time.

As I walked out of my manager Abigail's office, I felt miserable. If things couldn't get any worse, the heel of my latest pair of Jimmy Choos broke.

"Great, this is just great, Bex. I've agreed to work with Zach Goode and now this." I said, stumbling. Bex caught me.

"It's alright, darling, we'll talk about it as soon as the paparazzi stop blinding us, with their ridiculously expensive cameras." She said.

We walked out the doors, and sure enough, the flashing of bright lights hit us. One of the guards directed a clear path to our limo. As soon as we were speeding home, Bex brought up the job.

"I just have to know why you hate Zach Goode so much." She prompted.

I really didn't want to tell her. It was embarrassing to talk about and it wasn't my secret to tell. I, myself wasn't supposed to know what I knew, but it was enough for me to want to stay away from Zach Goode as much as possible. So I decided to keep it to myself and lie to Bex. She would never let it go, until I told her something. A lesson to be learned: Do not get into a vehicle with Bex Baxter if the ride is over ten minutes long."

"He's made out to be perfect and treats his fans poorly. I don't like anyone in this business that can't be even a little humble." I said.

Bex looked at me like I had some sort of a disease. She evidently thought my opinions were absurd. "He's the hottest guy in America, and he is exactly your age. You're going to ignore all that because he doesn't like his fans? Cammie darling, nearly all of us celebrities are like that. You're one of those rarities."

It was one of those things she just didn't understand. Though, I didn't like Zach for very different reasons than those I had just stated, I also thought fans were very important. Without their support I wouldn't have a job. Most of my colleagues didn't understand that. And Bex was just like any other celebrity. Beautiful yet brainless. However, as brainless as Bex could be, she was still a loyal and good friend. If you weren't her friend, you would probably have to fear for your life. Bex could get nasty, like Mean Girls nasty. Especially if you made a move on Grant.

Luckily Bex changed the subject to how there were rumors that Grant was cheating on her with Tina Walters, and how she would love to attack Tina with a package of beef. A while later, the limo pulled up to the mansion of a home my family lived in. It was too large of a home for my mom, dad and me, but they were pretty rich on their own. My parents were famous movie producers. They made all the blockbusters. Bex and I exited the vehicle and walked up the stone path to the front door. Digging through my purse for the key, I hadn't realized the door had already opened.

Macey, the "maid" had opened it. Macey was eighteen like me, but she worked for us to make money as she went to college. She was good at her job and good company for me. With my parents gone most of the time, it could get pretty lonely. Another great thing was that I could tell Macey things that she couldn't tell Bex or Liz. Liz was a model while Bex was a singer. It was also a well known fact that we were all friends, and interviewers had tendencies to ask about my personal life. Unfortunately Bex and Liz were usually clueless and were happy to give out details.

"Did you get the job?" She whispered as she hugged me.

"Yep. That means you might be seeing Zach Goode soon." I whispered back.

Macey squealed. She didn't have one of those creepy obsessive crushes on Zach but she did fangirl over him. Her boyfriend, Preston didn't approve of that.

I walked into the foyer and was greeted by a group of people that I didn't know.

"Cameron darling, go up to your room. Your father and I are going out to negotiate the terms of our new film with these people." My mother, Rachel said.

So my parents were just leaving whenever I arrived. It was so typical of them. My dad came into the area and smiled big at my. He was the only one that showed affection.

"Hey Cam, we'll be back soon!" He said kissing me on the cheek. I hugged him hard and wished him and his colleagues well as they left. Bex had to leave as well so I said bye to her too.

When everyone had left, it was just Macey and I, sprawled on my bedroom floor watching a movie. I didn't really want to watch the one she put on, pretty much because I was starring in it.

"Hey Mace, how hard is college?" I asked her.

She looked surprised and startled at my question. "It's as hard as it is being a celebrity I guess. You just have to work hard, and learn. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe I could just give all this up. Do what normal people do. I did get straight A's while being home schooled. I could do it, but I don't think mother and father would want me to." I said.

Macey propped herself onto her elbow, her icy blue eyes peering up at me. "You know, just because you're a celebrity, Cammie, doesn't mean you're just another pretty face. If you want to give up fame and fortune for intelligence, you should be able to."

I sighed. Macey was normal, but she could have passed for one of my A-list friends. She had long straight black hair, skinny but curvy frame, and blue eyes. Having her fair share of boys running after her, at her college was another indicating factor. Macey was just as beautiful as I was. But she didn't understand. I was at the peak of my career. What would happen to the entertainment industry if I left it now? Most likely in ruins.

My cell rang. I groaned and answered it. "Hello?"

"Cameron Morgan, you have caused me great personal grief. I'm going to kill you, painfully, slowly and with pleasure. You have two weeks to live. Enjoy it while you can." A voice said. He was a man with an Australian accent.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my voice calm. I got death threats frequently, but this one seemed more serious than the others.

"Someone who wants you dead, you little bi-" He said. I hung up before he finished. I didn't need to hear it. I was safe and fine. My security team would protect me as they always have and everything would be fine. I was always fine.

"Who was that?" Macey asked concerned.

I didn't want to worry her, so I lied. "Some fan that found out my phone number. I'll get it changed soon."

She nodded and looked at the time. "God! I got to work on some homework. Do you mind if I leave you for a couple of hours?"

I shook my head. "I'm just gonna go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Macey took the movie out of the DVD player and turned off the lights for me. I climbed into my expensive King sized bed, wishing nobody wanted me dead. I was the people's entertainment. I should be putting smiles on people's faces not giving them bloodlust. What did I ever do to them? Why did they hate me so much when they didn't even know me? After I while I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. The Charity Event

**The response to this story for the first chapter went above my expectations! Thank you to rabitlavell, ggirl, xxJaneyxx, .GallagherGirl, cutesy77, KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon, Goodegirl34, and stephaniek for reviewing! You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to review! This chapter took me a whole week so I want some feedback! Thank you guys.**

**And ggirl: I'm not entirely good at details but I'll try.**

* * *

Most people don't realized that the rich and famous have responsibilities. We work hard to get where we are. Rich people didn't become rich on their own, unless you inherited your wealth. I myself, had spent years trying to get in the business. Starting at the age of thirteen, I had to compete with every other kid that wanted a chance at fame. Just because my parents were the top movie producers in America didn't mean anyone would give me a break. Especially the head the of Abrams Records, considering he showed his son, Josh, favoritism; but Mr. Abrams gave me a chance and I proved worthy. My album had been successful, but at around that time, I had been given the opportunity to be cast a lead role in my first movie. So I took it, and needless to say Mr. Abrams was not happy about that. It was only when I had offered to make a second album with his company, that his animosity towards me dissipated.

It wasn't that I didn't like music. Being a musician was the first dream I ever had. It was just that my second dream, to be an actress, was stronger. Even though I was more known as an actress, I was still heavily involved with music. Which was why I woke up that morning to attend a charity event for bringing music programs into the community in Los Angeles. The tabloids had been raving about it for the past two weeks. They knew "Cammie Morgan and her entourage" were going to be there, so we had an obligation to make an impression.

I got out of my bed to take a shower. I looked around my room. It was the size of a penthouse suite in any five star hotel. There was a walk in closet near the window which was on the far side of the room, opposite from the door. I walked to it and tried to decide what I was going to wear today. Countless designer clothes on the right side of the closet appeared in front of me. The left side was for my casual clothes. I decided on a simple royal blue mid thigh length dress. After taking a shower, I walked downstairs and saw that as usual my parents had gone to work early. Their new movie had been taking them across the world, to locations such as Malaysia, South Africa, and even Siberia. Action movies were exciting to film. I had been in one myself, but I got homesick often.

"Cammie! Bex called me and said that Abigail said I was allowed to come with you guys." Macey said, the moment I reached the bottom stair. We both squealed and hugged each other hard. We heard someone clearing their throat at the doorway. My personal driver, Joe Solomon was waiting for us.

"Ladies, this way." He said gesturing towards the door. In addition to being a limo driver, Joe Solomon was probably one of the hottest people on the planet, who happened to be Macey's uncle. Not biological, but her father's friend. Joe took care of Macey when she decided to move out here, in California for college. Macey was from a small town in Virginia called Roseville. I was from a farm somewhere in the middle of Nebraska. We had in common the fact that we came from humble roots. We got into the limo and sped off towards Los Angeles.

Macey looked nervous as we drove which was uncharacteristic of her.

"What's wrong Mace?" I asked.

"Well when I was on the phone with Bex, she told me Zach Goode was going to be there. Abigail wants you two to bond apart from filming so that your romantic chemistry is more apparent." Macey said.

I sighed. I had actually expected it. Abigail was just doing her job. She didn't know that Zach was a dark person, and that I didn't want to spend any time with him. Luckily my "entourage" would be there incase I needed to get away from him. I silently fumed in anger for the rest of the way. Macey fidgeted on and off sensing my anger, and not knowing how to placate me. When we finally arrived, I groaned inwardly because the paparazzi had already begun to crowd around the limo.

"Miss Morgan, Townsend requests that you remain in the limo until security has pushed back the reporters." Joe said.

I nodded and looked outside the window. There were reporters with cameras everywhere. In a couple of minutes I would have to walk out the door and put on a fake smile despite my actual dismay. They fought tooth and nail to get to the car. A sudden feeling of elation rose through me. It could have been the adrenaline of excitement that I was helping the community in such a relatable way. Then, suddenly they all dispersed, running towards a limo that had appeared . Townsend appeared to open the door. Edward Townsend was the head of my security team and a personal friend of Abigail. He had a tall lean build, but I would bet he had serious muscles underneath his shirt. He had wavy black hair, deep blue eyes, and a hot English accent. But sadly he was also Abigail's age and I suspected she had a crush on him. I got out of the limo and paused to see who had stolen my fans from me.

From the limo behind me, a boy my age got out. He had broad shoulders, dark hair, dark eyes, and muscular arms. He was wearing a black Ralph Lauren polo and incredibly expensive looking blue jeans, topped off with an arrogant smirk on his face. His eyes met mine and I flushed. I silently berated myself. Of course Zachary Goode was attractive, famous and rich, but I knew what he _really_ was. And that made me guilty for being attracted to him. Swallowing my pride and disgust I walked over to him, with a huge smile on my face and hugged him as if we had ever met before. He went stiff with surprise, then relaxed, playing along in this never ending game I had with the public. I felt Macey swooning at my side and Townsend clear his throat in impatience.

"Sorry, guys. Just had to see Zach." I said loudly so the reporters would hear.

"Cammie! Does this mean you and Josh Abrams are over?" A reporter shouted.

I stood shocked, that I had forgotten that Josh and I were publicly dating. That's all it was though, a publicity stunt. In actuality, Josh and I were just very good friends.

"No, Josh and I aren't over." I said, in such a way that the tabloids would surely be reporting speculations that Zach and I were dating. We turned around, Zach's arm around my shoulders and walked into the Town Hall building where they were holding the event. A select few reporters were allowed to follow us.

"You're very skilled in manipulation, I see." Zach whispered in my ear.

"You kind of have to be if you don't want your secrets spilled to the highest bidder." I whispered back.

"I bet you could be my highest bidder." He said.

It was just to make me blush in front of the cameras, I knew it, but some part of me wondered if he knew that I knew what he done. Seeing Macey, Bex, Liz, Josh, and Jonas, made me snap out of my thoughts. They were my "entourage" as the paparazzi had coined it. I turned to Zach.

"I see my posse. Catch you later." I told him.

He caught my arm. "Not so fast, Morgan. I wanna meet them. Our agents are making us spend time with each other, so we might as well do it thoroughly."

A playful smile curved his lips upwards as he spoke, and a shiver ran through me as a result of his touch. This was wrong. I hated him. I wanted to get away from him. But it was too late to back out of the contract. Filming started in two days time. I hated that I had gotten cast before him. Not wanting my apparent dislike for him to show in front of everyone, I let him come to meet my friends.

We chatted for a bit, with Josh giving me strange looks, until the mayor called our attention. He gave a long winded speech about my admirable actions and then called on me to make a speech that ended in me singing a song for the kids that attended the event. Then after me and my entourage signed a bunch of autographs, we all went our separate ways, but not before Zach came over to talk to me.

"Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow? Purely as a publicity stunt." He asked.

He knew I would have to say yes, otherwise his agent would call Abigail, and if Abigail knew I had declined the offer, she would make me accept it and I would never be able to regain her trust. After all, I had said yes, when she made me promise to go on outings with him.

"That depends. Do you promise not to steal any of my fans?" I asked.

His smirk once, again appeared on his face. He looked good. Really good. "I can't promise you that, but I can promise that I'll pay."

"Okay. Just as long as you remember it's a publicity stunt." I said, turning around walking towards Townsend and Joe, both were talking to Macey.

"It's a date!" He called out. The reporters started shouting and blinding flashes appeared. I rolled my eyes.

In addition to his actions which made me think ill of him, Zachary Goode was too arrogant for his own good. I got into the limo to an angry looking Macey.

"What?" I asked.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Has anything strange happened lately?" She asked. The only thing strange that had happened was the phone call I had gotten yesterday, but I wasn't going to tell her something that would unnecessarily worry her.

"No. Not unless you count the fact that Jonas has actually stepped up to the flirting stage with Liz." I answered jokingly.

Macey narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Fine."

She was acting odd. Almost as if she knew what had happened and was waiting for me to tell her. But that couldn't be possible. It wasn't like she monitored my calls or anything. Joe shut the door and had a few quick words with Townsend. About a minute later we were on our way back home. I found myself wishing I wasn't wrapped up in so many lies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review!**


	3. Disastrous Lunch Date

**Hey everyone! Enjoy chapter 3! Another chapter I had to work hard on! And will try to respond on all of your reviews, I promise!**

**rabbitlavell: I am an Abby/Townsend fan. I don't really want Joe with anyone. Let's keep him to ourselves, shall we ;)**

**And a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome and you keep my motivation going! And if you review on this chapter, I'll respond with a teaser for the next chapter!**

* * *

_I stood on the terrace of the hotel penthouse, feeling the soft breeze kiss my skin. It was nighttime but the lights of the city illuminated the room. It was bright everywhere. I didn't know how I had got there, but considering I had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, I knew I was in Paris. I had been here before, but usually when I was; I was working. Some instinct told me I wasn't working at the moment. I looked down and saw all I was wearing was a bathrobe. That was particularly odd considering I was usually modest in terms of clothing. I turned around to go back into the room, but the sliding door was stuck. Suddenly, it opened by itself. I walked in cautiously._

_The place was a mess. The chairs had been overturned, and the cushions were ripped to shreds. Feathers were strewn across the room. Horrified, I walked further into the room. Then I saw it; a stain on the carpet. I knew it was blood but I had to find out whose. I followed the trail, which led to one of the rooms. Slowly, I walked in. The man was bleeding onto the floor, dying. I breathed in deeply, and rushed over to his side. He sputtered, as his chest rose and fell quickly. I had to help him. His life was my responsibility. I knew his death would be my fault. I wasn't' sure why I knew that or how. I just knew that he was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

_"You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine." I said frantically. I wanted to reassure him even though it was a lie._

_His face was mangled and indescribable. The light was slowly disappearing from his eyes._

_"No, no, no, no. NO! Stay with me. Stay with me. Okay? Just tell me who you are." I said, pressing his wound tightly._

_His chest rose for breath and he gasped out. "My fault. It's my fault. Go. He's coming."_

_I shook my head. "It's not your fault it's mine. You didn't do anything to him."_

_I don't know where my words come from but I know it's the truth. I don't know why this man's death is my fault or he is, I just know I have to say it. Suddenly I feel a hand around my throat. Someone is gripping my throat so tightly I can't breath. I feel my eyes start to bulge and my heartbeat slows._

Then I am up gasping for air.

It was just a dream, but it felt so real. It felt personal. After a few moments I seem to come back to myself. I realize my bed and I are drenched in sweat. I swung my legs to the side of my bed just as my bedroom door opens. It's Macey wearing, skintight gym shorts and a tank top. Despite her eyes are crusted with sleep, she looked pretty alert.. I glance at the clock. It was two in the morning.

"What's wrong Cam?" She asked, her voice thick.

"Bad dream. How did you know?" I said, calmly.

She frowned. "You were screaming. Something about it being your fault. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, but she went over to the light switch and flipped it.

"I'm going to check around anyway." She said. I started to protest but the deadly look on her face shut me up.

There was honestly nothing Macey would be able to do if there was a danger in my bedroom. It would be better off to call Townsend to search it. But still, she searched every nook and cranny and approved for me to go back to bed. Macey turned off the light and I slumped back into the bed. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep again, only this time; I didn't dream at all.

* * *

A faint beeping sound slowly grew louder and louder until it was blaring in my ears. I groaned realizing it was my alarm. I shot up in bed. The only alarm I had set for today was my lunch "date" with Zach. Which meant it was eleven thirty right now. I had overslept. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing away all the sweat from the early morning. I could remember that I had a bad dream but not its content. Not wanting to dwell on it, I got dressed. I wore a casual outfit. It was a white, strapless dress, with blue poinsettia flowers covering the skirt. I preferred dresses than other outfits. They made me look the part I played in front of the cameras.

After doing a bit of the usual makeup to make me look decent, I went down to the kitchen. Macey was there sitting on the bar stool in the center of the kitchen. Books and papers were strewn across the table. She glanced up when she saw me and gathered it all up.

"Townsend's getting Zach through security now." She said, smiling widely.

"He's coming here? I thought I was going to meet him there." I squeaked.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Relax, Zach's not seriously dating you anyway. No need to get nervous. And if you do feel uncomfortable, I want you to know something. Townsend told me you have more security than any other celebrity out there."

I sighed. She didn't understand. Zach was a dark, dark person, and I couldn't tell anyone about it. Sure, he didn't seem harmless, but knowing what he had done scared me.

The door knocked and Macey grabbed my hand and walked me towards it. I turned the handle with a shaking hand and looked up into the deep green eyes of Zach Goode. Townsend was waiting by the car behind him. Zach smirked down at me but his amusement didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were filled with a certain sadness, and something else I couldn't put a finger on.

"Ready to go, Morgan?" He asked lazily.

I glared at him, angrily, then stalked off to the car without him.. After all, he had coerced me into this stupid date. I realized he played the same game with the paparazzi as me. We both manipulated the press to our advantage. I hated that we had something, as deceptive as that in common. Still, I was ten times better of a person than he was. I hadn't done what he had.

I got into the Honda and he slid in after me. There was plenty of room for him to sit in the spacious car, yet he still sat obnoxiously close to me. As if we were on an actual date. I cleared my throat and he seemed to get the message since he slid away and turned his head to look out the window.

Now that he wasn't watching me, I could watch him freely. He looked really good. Zach wore a pair of dark jeans and a white T-shirt. His muscular arms bulged, and his hair was attractively tousled. My heart sped for a fraction of a second until I remember why I had to hate him. His head turned back to me and I quickly averted my eyes.

"It's okay to stare at me. I don't mind." He said stretching, with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me. There's nothing worth looking at when it comes to you."

He put a hand over his heart and acted offended. "

I'm hurt. But obviously there's something to look at since you were just looking at me." He said, winking.

So he had noticed me looking at him. I decided to change the subject. "Where are you taking me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere I'm sure the paparazzi will find us. Of course, it's our job to act like we don't want them to find us. By the way, you look good. Those flowers on your dress match your eyes."

I pursed my lips. Celebrities frequently purposely got caught by paparazzi for publicity stunts. That I could do. Zach's compliments pleased me. That I couldn't do. I quickly brushed my feeling of elation away. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Zachary."

He leaned forward, freezing me in place. "It's not my job to get anywhere with you, but if you want to, I'm all in."

His comment should have repulsed me. We barely knew each other, but I was so inexplicably attracted to him. I didn't know whether it was the close proximity, his confidence or even his looks that I liked. The point was that I liked him. I liked the way he made inappropriate comments, the way he teased me, the way he was a perfect gentlemen towards my friends.

But I didn't like what he done. I despised it. And that knowledge surpassed my attraction towards him. I jerked back my head, which caused it the hit the car door, which was being opened by Joe. I fell out of the car. Joe held out his hand and I took it.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. I nodded and he glared at Zach. Speaking of Zach, his laughter could've been heard miles away.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him as he got out of the car. His expression softened immediately and then he gazed at me sincerely.

"No. It's not. I'm sorry. Shall we?" He said offering his arm. I didn't take it and went on without him. Townsend and the security team surrounded the perimeter.

I was angry at him for making fun of me. I was angry at him for being so attractive. Most of all, I was angry at what he had done.

The restaurant was litte, nice, quiet, and Italian. Zach, apparently had a similar taste in food as I did.

We were seated by a kind blonde girl, who less than obviously fangirled over us. The restaurant was empty save for one man sitting in the corner, reading a newspaper. He didn't so much as glance up when the girl asked if he needed anything. He just waved her away. I immediately felt ashamed for this man's behavior and resolved to tip her generously.

We sat at the table immediately next to the man with the newspaper and ordered our drinks, both waters. I turned to Zach. The man with the newspaper suddenly looked up and glared at us.

"Nice place you picked." I commented. The only strange thing was that there were no paparazzi around.

He shrugged and continued looking at the menu. After examining my own menu, I decided on the cheese ravioli. Zach raised his eyebrow and I became irritated.

"What?" I asked, my tone, annoyed.

"Most girls order a light salad. I don't think they like looking fat in front of me." He said.

I looked at him like he had two heads. Did he actually think I wanted to impress him? We were here as a publicity stunt. Was he insinuating that I was fat? Zach looked uncomfortable under my gaze. He turned away.

"Look at me!" I snapped

His eyes held an expression of interest as he turned to meet my gaze. It seemed that I was the first girl to actually stand my ground with him.

"I can-" I started, but then stopped. The newspaper man had stood up and dropped a package on our table. He then, rushed out of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Zach asked, as if I knew.

"I don't know." I said.

I looked at the package. It was covered in black wrapping paper, and rectangular shaped. I reached out to touch it, when someone's fingers closed, in a viselike grip around my wrist. I looked up and saw Macey standing over me, with a furious look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She was supposed to be attending her classes, not following me around on my date to protect me. I had a security team for that. Besides, Macey was just another eighteen year old girl. If anything did happen, Macey wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Obviously, making sure you don't touch that." She said, pointing to the package. Without another word, she scooped up the package and stowed it away underneath her jacket. She motioned for us to follow her.

Needless to say, the date was obviously heading in the downward direction. Zach and I looked at each other briefly and followed her lead. She led us to another car from that we had come. Joe was still driving.

"We are we going?" I asked. We were following the protocol of an emergency routine if my safety were in jeopardy. The switching of the cars, Macey acting as my decoy, were all apart of the security plan.

Macey stayed quiet and silently fumed. I turned my attention to the road. If I saw any of the signs, I might figure out where we were headed. Macey grabbed my arm and pulled a curtain down in front of the windows.

"You can't know where we're going. But if you had just told us about that phone call, you wouldn't be in danger." She said.

I sank down in my seat. This all had to do with the death threat. Townsend must have been listening to the calls. Out of my own stupidity I had brought danger to myself. And know I would have to deal with it. I would have to just stay silent and way until we reached out destination

* * *

**Remember to review! I love to know what you all are thinking about this story!**


	4. Car Chase

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter four. Sorry for the long wait on the updates. I have been insanely busy but I quit playing tennis so hopefully that gives me more time. Sorry if there are some unexplained things in this chapter but the next chapter will be better. **

**Enjoy and review! And again if you review, you will get a teaser for the next chapter!**

* * *

Macey blindfolded me and Zach ten minutes into the ride. Apparently we couldn't be trusted to see where we were going at all. I was only a little bit worried. Townsend would keep me safe like he always did. All of this had to be unnecessary. The threat couldn't possibly be that serious. Yet some part of me did believe this guy could kill me. A soft, feminine hand touched my arm and I guessed it was Macey.

"I want you both to duck down. There's someone following us." She said softly.

I did and felt a lump of warmth next to me. The fact I couldn't see took away the sense of security. The car door opened and I felt a rush of wind from Zach's side of the care. I moved away from it and took my blindfold off. I couldn't just sit there without knowing what was going on. I did the same with Zach. Macey was nowhere in sight. I looked out the back window, just in time to see her jump from the roof of the car we were in to the care behind us.

She landed smoothly and with a strength I didn't know she had, punched the window in and knocked out the driver. The man in the passenger seat moved to the drivers seat and began driving pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. With a closer look, I recognized him. It was the man from my dream. Zach sucked his breath in and balled his fists up. Macey grabbed his hand and tried to pry the gun out of his hand, but he was stronger than the driver. He slashed at her and she dodged it, grabbing the gun. She kicked at his chest and he sank down in his seat, but Macey seem to predict that so she dived down and accelerated the car so that it was practically on our tail. Macey jumped from that car to ours again. She climbed back in and scowled at us.

"Step on it Joe. He's alive." She said. The car sped up and the other car took an exit and was out of sight. That brought me back to reality.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. How does a normal, eighteen year old college student do that?" I said, aggressively.

Her face went back into a scowl. "You weren't supposed to see that. Why aren't you wearing the blindfold. You never listen, do you?"

Now it was my turn to scowl. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have been in my life for about a year and I don't know the most important thing about you. I thought you were my friend, not an undercover bodyguard."

She kept her face emotionless and passive but sighed. "I never faked being your friend Cammie."

I glared at her and waited for her to elaborate. I wasn't going to let off without explaining herself. It made me feel better to know she hadn't faked the friendship. It was the one thing I could be sure of. The rest of my friend's wouldn't hesitate to leave me for fame, but Macey was the one stable thing in my life. More stable than my relationship with my parents.

She continued on explaining herself. "Both you and Zach need to hear this."

I looked over at him. He looked calm and interested. I had almost forgotten he was here. I needed to remember to keep track of my surroundings now.

"You've probably already guessed that I'm not really your maid. I'm a spy and I work for a division in the CIA called the SAT. That stands for the Spy Association of Teenagers." She said.

The car suddenly stopped and Joe turned back to us. "Macey tell her I'm going to set up the safe house."

Macey nodded and and motioned for us to follow her. I wasn't sure whether I believed Macey yet. Yes, she had done those amazing spy moves but it wasn't possible for her to be a spy. Who in their right mind would let teenagers risk their lives like that?

"We're at headquarters. I'm taking you to see the Director of the CIA." Macey said, worried.

My whole body was tense and I could feel a strong sense of anxiety. In the course of two days, I had been given a death threat, a mysterious package that my best friend who happened to be a spy confiscated from me. Then there had been a high speed car chase and a man I hadn't seen except for in a dream had been a part of it. On top of that, I was attracted to Zachary Goode. As if he heard my mental rant, Zach grabbed my hand. He looked just as tense as I was and remembered the reaction he had by seeing the man. It seemed like Zach recognized him too. That should have been enough to slap his hand away, but I wanted his comfort.

Macey looked at perfect ease. She probably did dangerous things like this everyday. I wasn't used to this and being unsure of myself was pretty rare. We followed her, our hands entwined, into a old abandoned looking building. Inside it was just as abandoned as it looked. There was an elevator on the right of the entrance. The three of us stepped inside and Macey pushed multiple buttons and the elevator dropped fast. Then it stopped, revealing a long hallway. It was lined with thick steel.

The only problem was that the hallway led to a dead end. There were no doors or entrances. Or maybe they were concealed. Macey led us down the hallway. Everything was so official and cliche, like a movie set I was sure I had been on. Action movies were one of my strong suits. She stopped middle of the hallway and pressed her hand against the wall. A green light glowed from the spot she had touched. A small pad popped out. Macey bent down and withdrew a knife from her boot. She poked the tip into her thumb just enough so that a small bead of blood dripped from her finger onto the pad. A robotic voice spoke.

"Authorization code, please."

"13947G." Macey said.

"Authorization accepted, Agent McHenry." the robot said again. A door appeared from where a bit of the wall had been. Macey opened it and walked in first, then me and Zach. Our hands were still linked together. We were in the Director's office. And sitting in the chair was a familiar face. A face I saw practically everyday.

"You're the Director?" I gasped. Macey wasn't the only one who had some mystery about their life. But I wouldn't ever guess the woman in front of me would be involved in espionage.

Abigail gave me a look of regret and seemed to know what I was thinking. "I'm sorry Cammie. It was for your own safety. In case you haven't noticed, someone tried to kill you today and it wasn't the first attempt."

I glared at her and then closed my eyes. I felt Zach snake his arm around my waist. "I think she's going to faint." My eyes immediately opened.

"I'm not going to faint." I snapped.

Abigail gestured to a chair opposite her desk. "Good. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Please review! I wanna know what you guys do and don't like about my writing or the plot. It will help me improve and become a better writer!**


	5. The Answer of More Questions

**So I got really excited at the fact that I got six reviews for the last chapter. You all put a ridiculously huge smile on my face. I decided to give you the next chapter instead of a teaser, mostly because I had time to update today but I go by what I always say. You review, you get teasers.**

**cutesy77: Thank you! And I'll try. I'm gonna be taking a lot of advanced classes this year, but I'll really try to update faster.**

**JinLing: Thanks!**

**rabbitlavell: Again thank you so much! And I'm surprised you even had to ask for a shirtless Zach and Joe ;) I'm not that cruel. I just have to build it up to that point. I quit tennis because my classes are getting harder, and even though it's my last year of high school I'm not gonna let my grades drop because of a sport. Also because my parents strongly insinuated they didn't want me to do it. :(**

**WannabeGallagher: Thank you! I think so too.**

**Guest: Don't we all? I have interesting plans for Zach.**

**CameronRGoode:Your wish is my command.**

* * *

I sat down, unsure if I even wanted to discuss anything. After all, who wanted to be told there had been attempts on their life? But I quickly dispelled that thought, realizing I did want to know. I did't want to be kept in the dark and ignore an explanation, especially if it came from the Director of the CIA herself. Abby paused for a moment to speak with Macey so Zach sat in the chair next to me and leaned over.

"You knew him, didn't you? Where have you seen him before?" He asked.

Just then, Macey and Abby stopped talking and stared at me. I trembled under their looks of confusion. However one look into Macey's eyes gave me a bit of courage.

"Who did you know?" Abby asked me.

"The man that was holding the gun. I saw him in the nightmare I had this morning." I said.

Abby glanced over at Macey who paled. Macey was looking at Zach. In some way I knew that this man was connected with what Zach had done. Macey walked over to Zach and told him that she would question him. They walked awe and for some reason I knew that she also knew what he had done. Considering she was a spy, she probably knew everyone's secrets. The thought was overwhelming. Did this somehow mean Zach wanted me dead? I knew it was unwise to get close to him.

"Why?" I croaked. I wanted to cry but I was holding it in. I had to be strong for right now at least. I was at the CIA headquarters. It was likely that no spy had ever cried just because someone wanted them dead. I cursed at myself mentally for being weak in that sense.

Abby miraculously pulled out a box of tissues. "It's okay to let it out, squirt."

I shook my head and Abby's gaze softened. "You're not weak if you cry. I cried after my first mission."

That did it. I grabbed the tissue and blew my nose forcefully, comforted yet disgusted by my actions. Then I threw it trash can next to the desk. The room bared a slight resemblance to the one my mother had at home. There was a desk made of mahogany in the center, an office chair behind it. A ficus was in the far corner of the room and a slowly spinning ceiling fan was on above.

"I guess we need to have this talk now." Abby said, interrupting the analyzation of the room.

"Tell me what I should know." I said simply. I had been in enough spy movies to know she wouldn't tell me everything but just enough so I was aware what was happening. The rest I was going to have to sleuth for. Note to self: Do a mystery film.

"From the moment you stepped out into Hollywood for your own career there have been threats against you. You've made your own enemies but you are also a target for your parent's enemies. Your parents became involved in something I'm not at liberty to discuss but you are a pawn in whatever game they're playing with Rachel specifically. And from now onwards you will be under complete scrutiny Cammie. These people will not hesitate to take your life." She said.

This of course was the last thing I expected to hear. Some Australian guy wanted to kill me because my mother had seemingly expected to piss him off. Then there was the matter of Zach. His knowing the man, what he had done, and the way he acted towards me didn't make any sense. I needed to know more.

"What exactly do they want from my parents? And what about that man? How does Zach know him? Did you know what he did two years ago? Are you sure it's not Zach that wants me dead?" I asked.

Abby sighed. "I'm trying to be as honest as I can but there are some things I just cannot tell you. I can't tell you what they want from Matthew and Rachel, or Zach's connection to that man. I can tell you that I do know what he did two years ago and that he does not want you dead. Cammie, do you trust me?"

"Yes." I said, truthfully. She had kept me alive successfully for the past five years. I trusted her with my life.

"Can you tell me about the other attempts? Did you plan for Macey to befriend me?" I asked.

"No and I'm sure Macey will want to tell you her story herself. It's time to get you back home. You'll feel safe there. And I do expect you to get to the set early tomorrow. Attempts on your life are no excuse to skip working." She said.

Only Abby would give the tough love. I didn't mind though, it was what made me stronger, a hard worker. And this time I would be more aware of the danger I was facing. I would be more cautious and alert. I would also need more answers. Abby had left so much go unexplained and I was determined to find out. This was my life and I would rather rot in hell than be ignorant of what was going on in it. Abby led me out of the room and back down the steel hallway. It seemed we would be leaving without Macey and Zach.

The elevator ride went by in a blur as I lost myself in my thoughts and I found myself back in a car with Joe driving. I wanted to talk to him but he kept blasting hip hop music so loud I could barely concentrate on forming a question in my mind. It was giving me a headache and I got really annoyed. I promised myself that if I ever learned any spy fighting techniques, the first person I would use them on was Joe Solomon. Or maybe it would be Zach. Whichever person got on my nerves first.

* * *

**So do you like the more aggressive side of Cammie? I realized I have answered a lot of Cammie/your questions but left you with more questions than answers. I have an intricate plot planned out. I mean this is a spy/teenage drama story. What do you expect? As usual, I implore you to review and remember that I love you all! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Filming

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter six! I would like to thank my reviewers who definitely help keep this story going. You guys are so awesome. I jump up and down with happiness when I see your reviews.**

**Awesomeness: Thank you!**

**psychicchameleon: Again, better late than never. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**cutesy77: Thank you! I hope you like their interactions in this chapter. I will make them have a serious talk soon, about the spy stuff.**

**rabbitlavell: I am happy to oblige. I hope I described it as hot as I wanted it to be. This is my first time writing a shirtless guy.**

**potterisbest: Thank you! I look forward to keeping this story going!**

**Oh and thank rabbitlavell for the hotness factor boosted up in this chapter. She requested a shirtless Zach and Joe. I have half of that request down. Other half to go. :P**

**Again. The review/teaser thing still stands. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was hot and sunny, but also a bit humid in the downtown area. The entire half of the city had been block off, which shocked me. It was pretty difficult to block off such a busy city and it would no doubt anger many commuters who were trying to go to work. So, it was imperative we get all the action scenes out of the way now. I laughed at the thought. I already had enough action in my personal life.

But of course, I wasn't allowed to talk about it in public so I was content with pretending it didn't happen for the time being.

The movie was your typical teenage romance with a science fiction twist. Boy likes girl, boy and girl inadvertently discover humanoid aliens are trying to take over the planet, boy and girl help the government stop the aliens while falling in love in the process. Normally I would gag and walk away at the script but Abby had said that Zach and I had to eventually acknowledge each other. We were the most famous male and female teenagers who didn't even know each other. Abby had said that together we would be the teenage "Brangelina".

I had met Zach and went on a public outing with him. But that did not mean I had any intention of creating something the paparazzi would definitely call "Zammie". Ew. Just no. Sure, he was hot, and nice and made my heart beat a thousand miles a minute but I would never be able to overlook what he did. The most I could do was stay in the friend zone. And I was sure he didn't want to be with me romantically either. After all, he was rumored to be with Tina Walters. Bex was happy about that. As long as anyone left Grant alone, Bex would be happy.

I walked through the set. Fake rubble was being piled on the set as Abby led me toward my trailer. There was nothing as exciting as working on site. We were working in downtown Los Angeles and people had already begun to crowd around the blocked street. I slipped on the pair of ripped jean shorts and torn T-shirt. The makeup artist layered on grey powder making my face look sooty and my hair was made to look all sweaty and messy. I walked onto the set and my mouth dropped open. Why in the world did Zach Goode have to film this scene shirtless?

He was in deep conversation with the a member of the camera crew, but I had a pretty good view of his rock solid abs. His skin was tanned evenly and his broad shoulders were attached to muscular arms. That boy must really hit the gym hard. His chest was perfectly sculpted, and was glistening with sweat. There was grey makeup all over him, giving him the beaten and battered look I had been given. It was only then I took notice to my reaction. My mouth literally had drool in it. I wiped it away and tried to focus on something else. Like my breathing, which had increased drastically. I had to sit.

I was screwed. The mere sight of Zach Goode shirtless was enough to make my knees weak. I was reminded by his hand covering mine as we walked into the CIA headquarters, and the way he seemed to be genuinely concerned for me, the way he playfully teased me all the time. It was no use trying to convince myself I didn't like him. This was bad. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. If all the other girls in America swooned at the sight of him, that was their problem, but I had a very good reason to want to not want him.

He looked at me and I quickly looked down. Without even looking at him, I could tell he was smirking at me. His ego was already big enough and if he knew how attracted to him I was, I would never live that down. A few seconds later, his scruffed up combat boots were inches away from my ripped converse. The costumes were really done, with skill. A finger hooked the bottom of my chin and lightly forced it upwards.

"I think yesterday I did tell you it was okay to stare at me." He said grabbing a lock of my hair and twirling it in his fingers. He wore a smirk on his face and his gorgeous green eyes, glinted playfully.

I flipped my hair out of his reach and smirked back at him. He took a step closer. "And I thought I told you there wasn't anything worth looking at."

"Then why do you keep looking?" He asked.

I bit my lip unable to answer. I couldn't tell him. Luckily I was saved by none other than Macey McHenry.

"Cammie!" She called approaching us. He eyes went back and forth between us and curiosity filled her eyes. I stepped away from Zach and followed her to Abby. Abby was talking on her cell, she hung up as soon as she saw me. Relief sagged her body.

"I have to go. Rogue agent in Beruit. Macey is in charge." She whispered.

I'll admit I was only slightly worried. I did trust Macey with my life, but it was better to have more than one agent around me in case something went wrong. Macey seemed to know what I was thinking.

"You didn't really think Abby and I were the only ones on your protection detail? There's more of us. You just don't know that they are there. They're good at being invisible." She said

For a moment I was comforted at knowing there were more agents but I wanted to ask Macey how they went about being unnoticed. I would give anything to not be noticed at times. But before I could, the director called me over and we began filming.

Zach and I crouched near a half impounded taxi. He had his arm around me, while the fake rubble was being "blown up" near us. I ducked my head into his chest and came out.

"Nick we have to get the bomb to the main ship. Now!" I said frantically, getting in character.

Zach took "the bomb" which was really a USB drive disguised as a small yet deadly bomb out of his pocket.

"They gave it to me. I'll do it. You stay here." He said.

Still in character, I was distraught. "No! I'm not leaving you. We can both go."

Zach punched the cab. It dented. And his hand was perfectly fine. Damn. My heart started racing as he looked in my eyes. I knew we were still in character, but that look was somehow, only for me. It was a bit more personal, as if he actually did care about me.

"Dammit, Emily! I love you. I would never be able to forgive myself if an alien took you away or killed you. Don't you know what that would do to me?" He said.

I stepped closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What about me? You don't think I feel the same way about you?"

He looked away, with just the right amount of anguish on his face. It didn't quite reach his eyes. They were still out of character. In a way, teasing. He must have known how much I was enjoying this. And I did love it. Acting was the only time of the day, I could get creative and have fun not being myself. I didn't really like my glamour filled life, but this script was so cheesy, it felt good to have someone who could make fun of it with me.

"This isn't the time to talk about this, but I'll let you know. I saw you with him. I saw you making out with a fucking alien! And I still love you. No matter what, I will always love you." His voice came out cracked as if he were about to cry.

I stepped away from him, guiltily and angst ridden like this script said and watched Zach run away. From somewhere behind me I heard someone yell, "Cut! Take five!" But I didn't care because Macey came and hugged me, and pulled me away.

"You want to talk about what that was?" Macey said.

I squinted at her through the sun, confused. "What?"

"I'm talking about the fact that some of those lines weren't just a part of the script." Macey teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

She giggled. "I'm for reals, Cam. You could have split an atom with how much chemistry there is between you two."

I tried really hard not smile, but I knew I wasn't succeeding. I looked over at Zach who was conversing with the makeup artists. He looked over and winked. I was sure I blushed.

Damn. I really did have it bad. Maybe it was time to confront him about his secret.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	7. Revelations

**Hello everyone! This is THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! Yes, Zach's secret is revealed! Sorry if it's not as juicy as you thought it would be, but remember Cammie isn't a spy so she would of course think it's a big deal. I love my reviewers! Thank you for being so supportive and I would like to request one thing out of you. Please read a new story I'm starting called In the Shadows. It's in the Gallagher Girls genre and in Anna Fetterman's point of view.**

**WannabeGallagher: Yay! I have!**

**CameronRGoode: Thank you, I try.**

**cutesy77: Thank you! I wanted it to be. And I am so glad you get to find out what Zach did in this chapter.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Awesomeness: Thank you! Yay for updating!**

**SapphireAmethystRose: Thank you! I hope I can keep this up.**

**And you all know about the review/teaser thing. But I had to get this chapter out. It was killing me that I knew what Zach did and you guys didn't so I had to update. Please continue to review! I love hearing from you guys because you are all awesome!**

* * *

Being dragged out to a club by your two best celebrity friends was fun for a while, but when one of them has a boyfriend, she ignores you. The other one has too much fun throwing herself at random guys. Either way, this wasn't really my scene. I would have preferred to go shopping or go out to eat, but for Bex and Liz, it was drink and dance until dawn. Most eighteen years olds weren't served alcohol in clubs, but you had to know where to go to get some. Presently we were at a place called The Rat.

I had absolutely no idea why Bex thought it would be fun to go to a place called The Rat. It was more like a rave than a club. There were bodies everywhere, basically having dry sex on the dance floor. The music was so loud, the drinks on the bar were bouncing up and down. I was sitting on the bar stool watching everyone. Bex waved her arm at me, gesturing me out onto the dance floor. I shook my head, not wanting to participate.

All I had wanted to do was relax after a long day of filming but Bex's need to party was strong. I couldn't let her and Liz go by themselves either. They needed someone responsible with them, or they would end up drunk and alone. Just as it was Macey's job to look after me, It was my responsibility to look after them when they needed me. The bartender tapped me on my shoulder and smiled.

"You're Cammie Morgan!" He yelled above the noise.

I tried not to roll my eyes and point out he stated the obvious. I nodded instead.

"Look, not to worry you or anything, but the press is here! They're looking for you.!" He yelled again.

I paled. This was not good. If the press was here then we were busted. We were supposed to be a good influence to people. If we got caught partying, it would be the start of a career of controversy. The bartender grabbed me and led me to a side door and out into the alleyway. A single camera flashed in my face, momentarily blinding me. I looked down to see a guy giving the bartender a roll of money.

"By now, you should be more careful of strangers, Morgan." Zach said.

"What are you doing here Zach?" I asked.

"Maybe I like it here?" He said, shrugging his shoulders, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh, so you come here often? That's nice. Do you happen to know why they call it The Rat? Because that's just weird. I mean it's a nice place but-" I said.

"You talk to much." He chuckled cutting me off.

I did tend to over talk with guys that I liked but Zach made me lose my cool. I couldn't be sophisticated and witty around him.

"Then you talk." I countered.

His face suddenly became serious. It looked like he had something to say. Something he had been holding back.

"How did you know that man?" Zach asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I had a nightmare that morning. He was in the dream, covered with blood. He kept saying it was his fault and I kept telling him it was mine."

His face had gone expressionless, and he stiffened. I didn't know why what I had said affected him so much. All I knew was I wanted him to open up to me and tell me what was wrong.

"How much do you know about me?" He asked. This was it. He had probably suspected that I knew. Tina had told me. She was there when it happened.

"I know." I said. He knew what I was referring to. My heart was beating faster and I suddenly became afraid. I was afraid of what he might do or say. I didn't want to be hurt. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, there was so much pain and remorse. He looked broken, like he didn't know himself. Like there was nothing he could do to put all of his broken pieces together.

I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. It hurt to see him like that. It would hurt me to see anyone like that. He seemed surprised but then he tentatively put his arms around me too.

"I need to tell you things. I need to explain." He said hoarsely.

I nodded, and grabbed his hand. Walking back to the limo, I saw Abby.

"Bex and Liz are inside. Zach and I are going back to my place." I told her.

Abby smirked. "Stay safe Cam, your career will go nowhere if you turn up pregnant."

I blushed and glared at her. Zach and I got into the limo and five minutes later we pulled up at the Morgan Mansion.

"Are your parents home?" He asked.

I shook my head a little sadly. "No they're a half a world away. Macey usually stays with me, but she's off doing spy stuff tonight. She'll be back tomorrow."

Zach tilted his head upward and followed me into my bedroom and we both sat on the couch facing the TV. He looked around and I suddenly felt conscious of the decorating.

"My mom was a terrorist." He said.

This was news to me but I let him go on.

"Tina has been my only friend ever since I started Hollywood. We met at one of those fancy dinners the producer throws at the end of the film. She came up to me and told me I was doing everything wrong. Said she'd teach me how to be a celebrity if I got her guys." He said smiling at the memory. I could help but feel slightly jealous that Tina had a special connection with Zach.

"She came to my house that one day, two years ago. My mom wanted to make this special announcement, but Tina wanted to go to the beach and talk about you, actually. So I thought I could just listen to what she had to say and go hang out with Tina right after that. But what my mom told me was huge. She said that she was a part of some group called the Circle of Cavan. I was a little shocked because she asked me to join. At first, she made it sound like they were some righteous group, doing good. But then, when she gave me the details; I knew there was something wrong. The Circle were mindless killers. I refused the offer. Tina had finally come over, while we were arguing. My mom pulled a gun out. She grabbed Tina and pointed the gun at her. My mom threatened to kill her if I refused again." He said. His voice was monotonous and it sounded forced, as if he was reliving the memory.

I grabbed him again and settled in to him, trying to give him strength to finish the story. I needed to know. I needed to have a peace of mind.

"I grabbed the gun and pulled Tina out of the way, and while I was doing that…It was an accident. I didn't mean to. I mean, she was my mom. Even though she was psychotic… I miss her. Sometimes I wish, she was alive again." He said, unable to finish his sentences.

"I don't blame you. It's not your fault." I whispered. His hand had been stroking my hair.

"No, it was his. That guy you saw in your dream, the one that Macey fought; it's his fault." He said.

I frowned. "Who is he?"

He paused before saying, "My dad. He's the leader of the Circle."

Apparently there was more to the story than I thought.

* * *

**Please review! I hoped you like it! A lot of info in this chapter. :P The story will go back to being tense and mysterious. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Just Another Day As An Actress

**I had time to upload more today so here's more! To my reviewers, I love you all, thank you for being as awesome and supportive as you have continued to be. Thank you for giving me the motivation for this story, because I really didn't think it would receive this much attention.**

**PheoNox: I didn't plan on updating again today, but I had extra time. So here it is. Thank you for reading!**

**Review/Teaser thing still stands.**

* * *

I never liked coffee. It had a distinct smell and a bitter taste. The first time I had tried it was on my thirteenth birthday. The day I had told my parents I wanted to be a singer. My dad seemed to take me seriously back then. He had sat me down and told me the pressures I was going to face. Things like keeping up a perfect image, going on tours, attending functions and all the peer pressure. He gave me the cold hard facts; once I signed the contract I didn't get a say in anything I did. Also that most of my friends were going to want me to do drugs and drink with them. He made me try everything in front of him.

I think he knew a thirteen year old would be traumatized by drinking and drugs enough to never do it again.

I pushed away the coffee the costume designer gave and me and dispelled my thoughts to focus on the present. The sun was out again and we were filming another scene. This time we were blocking uptown Los Angeles. We would be filming "Emily" and "Nick's" first meeting. I rolled my eyes at how cheesy the script was and bit my lip. Zach had left last night, after he told me the real story. I didn't know how he would act towards me today. I hoped he wouldn't treat me differently.

Today I was wearing something that I probably would have worn offset. It was a light green sundress with two thin straps and white flower patterns on the bottom. The makeup was done heavily for a more glamourous look to a casual setting. Apparently it was how all the teenage girls were doing their makeup nowadays and I vaguely recalled seeing this style on Bex months ago. I was guessing that she had started this trend. My shoes were white sandals and I had an over the shoulder purse to carry as a prop.

I walked to my trailer to the cafe we were filming. Zach had not arrived yet, so I went over the lines and stage directions in my head. I repeated them over and over until I was convinced I would never forget them.

I hadn't realized I was so relaxed until an arm snaked around my waist. I jumped and heard the familiar chuckle.

"Why so tense, Morgan?" Zach said.

"Why can't I be, Goode?" I shot back. Inside I was glad he wasn't treating me any differently. It was as if last night never happened. Or maybe he was just that good of an actor. Maybe I would have to catch him alone to know what he was really feeling.

His other hand came around my waist and held me there. His chest rumbled slightly when he spoke.

"Yesterday, you called me Zach and now today I'm Goode. What's up with that?" He asked.

I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. "Does it matter what I call you?"

He gave me his signature smirk. "No. Either way, I know you like me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and stomped on his foot. He let go of me immediately to nurse his injury. I chuckled a little, satisfied with the damage done.

"You know, that could have ruined the costume." He said through clenched teeth.

Just then the director came over and explained the scene. It was fairly simple. I sat down at one of the table and channeled the character. I was supposed to be reading a text that I thought was funny. Someone called action and I grabbed my bag and pulled out a phone.

I pretended that the blank screen said something funny and I started laughing. Zach walked into the cafe and pretended to order a coffee from the fake cashier. He sat down next to me and I looked up.

"Hey, you're Nick, right? From my bio class?" I asked, curiously.

Zach nodded shyly. "Yeah and you're Emily."

I giggled for real even though the script said to. It was so typical for guys to state the obvious when they talked to you.

I nodded, pointed at his drink, and said very loudly, "These cups suck."

The "cashier" shot me a dirty look, though you could tell she was trying not to smile. Zach shrugged and stood up, but then sat back down.

"Look I don't really do this often. I never have the guts to but, I like you, and I want to go out with you. So I don't even care if you don't want to, I'm taking you out." He said, making it sound real. I looked up at him and saw that same, teasing, playful glint in his eye.

Titling my head I said, "Is that so? And if I run away?"

I almost laughed at how arrogant and flirty my character was. It was the complete opposite of myself. It was like I was pretending to be Zach and he was pretending to be me.

He took my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "I'll find you."

My breathing literally stopped. There was something about this that wasn't right. I only just managed to breath out the next dialogue.

"Well you got balls Nick; I'll give you that." I said, silently cursed at myself for what I was about to do. Sometimes, doing weird things come with the job.

I took a marker out of my bag and pressed myself to Zach. He inhaled sharply as I ripped his shirt in two and wrote down a random seven digit number on his chest. Standing up on my tiptoes I whispered in his ear.

"Call me then. And make sure you wear something better than that ratty old shirt." I said. I detached myself from him and walked away. I heard a loud scream saying, "Cut!"

I nearly ran to my trailer, which revealed Macey lying comfortably across the couch, eating a Twinkie. The moment she saw me, she shoved a Twinkie in my face.

"You need this." Macey urged.

I shook my head and tried to control my breathing. I could do this and yet I couldn't. It was so fun to do these love scenes with Zach because I could pour out all of my feelings into the character, but today I had forgotten. Momentarily, when Zach's character had asked mine out, I had forgotten that it wasn't real. I had wanted it to be real.

A boy burst into our trailer and I looked up. He had dark brown hair than was combed perfectly to the side and wore a pair of khakis and a black shirt. Without knowing him, you could think he was a complete nerd, but he was cool. It was hard believing this guy was a spy.

"Cammie!" He yelled. I jumped, and Macey went to go lightly smack him.

"What, Preston?" I asked a bit tired.

"We have to go now!" Preston said.

I immediately stood up and Macey was pretty alert now. She was tensed up, like a coil ready to spring into action. This was not a good way to start filming a movie. Then I realized something.

"Does Zach know?" I asked.

Preston looked confused. "About what?"

"The fact that the Circle of Cavan is here?" I asked.

He laughed at me. He actually laughed. "No. I meant, there are fans on location that want to meet you."

I relaxed and followed him out the door. A very large number of fans had gathered around. I started to walk towards them, and they screamed as I approached. Suddenly, I was no longer on my feet. Zach had flung me over his shoulder and started walking. The fans screamed even louder. I could practically hear, their cameras clicking.

"Zachary Goode, let me down!" I screamed, hitting his back. Macey was laughing alongside us.

I heard him speak. "And why should I, Cam?"

I rolled my eyes realized we had reached the area where the fans were. I called out to them.

"Hey guys, don't you think Zach should put me down, so I can talk to all of you?" And I was answered with cheers. Zach shifted so that he was carrying me bridal style. He looked down at, me smirking.

"Come on guys, don't you all think she belongs in my arms?" He said, more to me than the crowd.

I didn't have a response for that but after another deafening roar, he set me down, and we began signing autographs. Many of the fans asked us questions about the movie. Most of them asked me what Zach was like and I remained as polite as I possibly could. Halfway through the signing, Zach grabbed me and whispered in my ear.

"It's cute how you care about each and every one of them." He said.

I blushed and several of them took pictures of our interaction. We no doubt looked like a couple. And maybe I wanted it that way. I looked up at him and smiled. Then I signed more autographs and took pictures until the crowd was shooed away by the police.

Zach's manager ushered him away. I stood there watching his retreating figure and watching the way his muscles moved as he walked. Macey and I went back to my trailer.

"You have it bad. Like really bad. So bad I'm going to have to make that triple chocolate cake tonight." Macey said, very seriously.

I didn't even bother denying it.

* * *

**I am going to put more of the characters we know and love in the next chapter, along with some spy stuff. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	9. Gone In A Second

**Thank you for the overwhelming amount of reviews guys! I love you all! Each and every one of you are amazing. The support you have given to me to keep this story going has really made an impact on me. So thank you.**

**I would like to request one thing from you guys. Pretty please, read my new story, Into the Shadows. You may not think it's as captivating in the early chapters but I really do have interesting plans for it and I hope you guys can love that story as much as you love this one. Note: Into the Shadows is planned to be LYKY in Anna Fetterman's point of view. She is such an interesting character and I decided she needed an action packed story. She will have a love interest and you would definitely not expect who I'm going to make it be. And now review replies!**

**CameronRGoode: I am glad you think I have talent. It means a lot to me since I do doubt my abilities frequently. It also means a lot to me that you wished me a good evening. I wish you the same.**

**Guest: Done. :) **

**rabbitlavell: I changed the name because the focus of the story isn't really the agency. It's the people in the story, who happen to be actors in Hollywood and agents in the CIA. P.S. Lots of Joe in the next chapter. ;)**

**Awesomeness: LOL. Thank you. I do try.**

**cutesy77: Yes, I try to make it seem like he's falling for her too, while trying to keep his arrogance present throughout the story. I love the way I wrote Macey's character too. I hope that doesn't make me sound cocky. :P And the long chapter are something I take pride in. Sometimes when I'm writing I find it difficult to stop and the chapter comes about to be on average 1,300 words.**

**PheoNox: My ultimate goal was to come up with a unique story. I am very happy it is meeting those standards.**

**So if I do not plan to update the very next day I post a chapter, I can assure you, you will get a teaser if you review. If I do intend to update very soon, you may just have to wait until the chapter comes. But I promise to not keep you waiting for too long. :)**

* * *

I screamed. I usually don't get scared; but when a terrorist organization is out for your life and a person shows up in your bedroom at two in the morning, you tend to get scared. A dark tall shadow was standing at the foot of my bed, shaking me awake. The light turned on and I saw Macey pointing a gun at my father. He stared at her in shock as she lowered the weapon.

"Macey. A gun?" He said in disbelief.

Macey pressed her ear. "No threat. It's her father. Affirmative."

My dad sat on the bed, and seemed to recover a little too quickly. "I missed you kiddo."

I crept toward him and put my arms around him. "I missed you too. Where's mom?"

I wasn't too excited about seeing my mom, considering the fact that whatever secret she had was endangering my life, but in a way I was concerned for her.

"There's something I need to tell you Cammie." He began. Macey appeared and urged my father to go on.

"Your mother is involved in very bad things." He started, but I waved it off.

"I already know she's involved with the Circle. What exactly is she doing? Why do they want to kill me?" I asked.

My dad shook his head. "We give them money. Very large amounts of it. I don't know what the Circle is working to do or how they use it. A few years ago, we stopped giving them money. I wanted out, and ever since then, they've been after you."

Macey stood up. "Matthew, where's Rachel?"

Dad looked so sad. "She disappeared. We were overseeing some filming in Somalia and she never came back after she left for the restroom."

I didn't even cry. My mom was missing and I didn't cry. Maybe it was because I knew she could still be alive. There was still a chance I would see her again. I didn't have the right to cry. Not when I had the power to bring her back. I had to do something, but I didn't know what. I could ask Macey to help but she'd probably tell me to let her take care of it. I couldn't do it on my own and I didn't know anyone else that knew my situation that would actually help. No one knew but Zach.

The thought of asking Zach for help was plausible. I didn't want to go crying to Zach with my problems but I had no one else to go to. Out of all of my friends, the only person that would understand was Zach. I tried really hard not to romanticize that thought.

My dad grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I finally occurred to me that he hadn't even asked Macey for explanations. He had probably known the CIA had been watching us. I was angry about that. Everyone always felt the need to keep secrets from me. Me, who always wanted to know what was going on. He got up and walked to presumably his bedroom around the corner. Making sure he was not going to come out, I snuck downstairs and out the door. But of course, my house had to be surrounded by highly trained CIA operatives so someone was bound to notice.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Morgan?" Chef Dabney asked. Now this shocked me. My personal chef was a spy. Then I giggled. How many people get to say their personal chef is actually a spy?

"You're good. I wouldn't have guess you would be CIA." I told her.

She shook her head. "My dear, Cameron, that was the point. And thank you for the compliment dear. You actually reminded me of something Joe once said."

"What did he say?" I asked.

Macey cut in. "I've been doing this stuff for eighteen years, and I'm still breathing so that means I know what I'm doing. And whatever I do, I do it good."

I actually laughed. That sounded so much like something Zach would say. "How long have you known Solomon."

"He was a teacher at Gallagher. So six or seven years." Macey answered.

"What, do they teach you how to be a spy there?" I joked.

Macey nodded slightly, and all traces of humor were gone now. I couldn't believe there were actually places where you could go to school and learn the tricks of espionage. If it were something that I could learn, then I wanted to. I didn't want to be helpless, while my mother was out there being held captive by the Circle. I couldn't just leave it to the professionals. I felt a deep need to be out there and fighting for her too.

"Where were you going anyway?" Macey asked.

I looked down and blushed. I would have to tell her the truth. Macey would be able to detect a lie using her unknown skills.

"To see Zach." I mumbled.

She wore a self satisfied smirk and seemed to be trying extremely hard not to laugh. Before I could really convince her to let me go, she turned around and opened to driver's side of the Jeep.

"Get in." Macey called.

I breathed a sigh of relief and hurried around to the passenger side, and climbed in. Zach had given me his address when we had first met at the charity event. Grateful I had kept it, I realized it wasn't too far from Tina's house. Macey made it there in ten minutes. She ushered me to the front door and told me she was doing a surveillance sweep.

I knocked. No one came, so I knocked louder. The door swung open to reveal a very irritated Zach Goode. Even so, I thought he looked a little happier to see me. Or maybe it was my imagination because I wanted him to be happy whenever he saw me.

"What's up Cam?" He asked, voice thick with sleep. "Do you realize it's three in the morning?"

I stepped in without waiting for an invitation. This was an urgent matter and it didn't feel like it was just a suggestion anymore. I was going to make it happen.

"I need help." I asked, putting the right amount of desperation in my voice.

He sat down on a leather couch and patted the space next to him. "What's wrong?"

I sat and he put his arm around me. I leaned into him. "My mom's missing. She disappeared in Somalia last night. We think the Circle took her."

He started rubbing circles on my arm. The skin there flushed with pleasure. "Did you tell Macey? Is the CIA working on it?"

I pulled back slightly. "Yes. They're working on it but…What?"

He smirked at me and looked at me thoughtfully. "You want to take action. You want to be involved. I'm in. By the way, nice pajamas."

My eyebrows must have shot up in surprise at his understanding for my need to take control of the situation. Then I looked down at myself. I was wearing pink Barbie pants, and green tank top. It didn't even match. I flushed with embarrassment and tried to see if I could make fun of his clothing. But he was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a blue T-shirt. I frowned. There was nothing about him that I could attack. It was like he was perfect.

He stood up, with a smirk and so did I, but without that expression of arrogance. "Come back tomorrow, Cam. Get some sleep. I happen to know someone who can help us."

Without thinking, I stepped forward and hugged him. "Thank you for helping me."

He stroked my hair and all the way to my lower back. "Go Cammie. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

And so I left with an excitement of what tomorrow would bring, what I would learn, and most importantly work on getting my mother back. All we had to do was not get caught.

* * *

**Sorry for the long authors note on top but I always will do review replies. I encourage you to read my author's notes though. Sometimes the information will be helpful. Thank you for reading!**

**Review and enjoy! **


	10. Plans

**Hello guys! Sorry about the day's wait. Or was it two days. Damn I can't keep track of the days. Anyways, I was out the entire day and I couldn't post this chapter but I hope this gives you the personality of Cammie's other friends and Joe, who seems like Townsend but he will be more like the Joe we all know and love. AND I promise he will have a shirtless scene soon. :D**

**PheoNox: Thanks! This chapter was really hard for me so I hope you enjoy it!**

**CameronRGoode: Thank you for your kind compliments. I definitely think you should post that story! I would read it. It sounds just as original as PheoNox said this one is! Besides, you never know until you try. For example, I never thought this story would do well. I thought different ideas would turn people away but it didn't. I would love to see how you would write an idea like that. Keep me updated on whether you decide to post that story!**

**cutesy77: I like this plan too. Looks like some of our celebrities wouldn't mind being the spies. ;)**

**i am the chameleon: You'll see. **

**Again Review/Teaser thing stands. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

Macey knew something I didn't. This didn't surprise me, considering she was a spy, but it really bothered me. I had shown that I could handle knowing high priority information. But on top of that she had been avoiding me at all costs, watching me from where I couldn't see her. I cursed whoever decided to teach espionage to young girls. And since Macey wasn't around I decided to hang out with Bex and Liz, but that was going wrong too.

Joe Solomon was either lost or he was purposely driving me around in circles. I was pretty damn sure he was driving around in circles. Spies don't just get lost.

"Joe, I really need to get somewhere." I said, shaking my head.

He was pretending not to hear me and a second later, a loud stream of that ugly hip hop music was pounding through the limo. I sank back into my seat and tried to relax. I had gone to the studio very early in the morning for voiceovers. All I had wanted to do was relax with Bex and Liz before Zach and I started plotting to get my mother back.

The limo finally stopped in front of Bex's house which was slightly smaller than the Morgan Mansion but no less impressive. Bex and Liz were waiting for us in the driveway, both looking very angry.

"Where the hell have you been? My skin was starting to peal, and darling I cannot afford to go through an unhealthy skin controversy. I advertise lotion, after all. " Bex exclaimed.

I tried not to laugh and plastered an apologetic look on my face. "Sorry. But now we can't hang out. I've got somewhere to be."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "No! No one stands up Bex and Liz. We are going with you. You are going to spend time with us and you are going to like it."

My mouth hung open in shock and I couldn't even formulate a response. They wanted to come with me. I couldn't take them to Zach's. What we were doing was supposed to be a secret. Before I lie about where I was going I heard Joe talking.

"I believe she had plans to spend time with Zach, ladies." Joe said, not even bothering to hide his amusement. This man had it out for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the Circle himself.

I glared at him as Bex and Liz while they tittered about how cute Zach and I were together and how Josh would react. That comment was pointless because Josh and I weren't even together and they knew that. Unfortunately the media didn't and I knew I would have to face the consequences of spending time with Zach soon. Thankfully the topic changed from Zach to Grant. Somehow, Bex always managed to steer the conversation to her benefit. Not that I minded. But today I was bothered by it. Maybe because Joe had already been so annoying and my temper had flared. But I just stayed silent and fumed in private.

Ten minutes later, Zach was answering his door. He wore a green shirt and casual jeans. He was no doubt surprised by the two extra additions in his home so I pulled him aside to explain. However he had brought Tina so I don't think it was fair for him to be the only one who was surprised.

"They wouldn't leave me alone. Can you entertain them for an hour?" I asked, desperately.

He smirked. "I figured you wouldn't have told them anything. Anyways, I can just make them food."

I must have been looking at him funny because he continued. "Come on Morgan, I'll show you how to make baked onion rings."

After such a long day, all I had wanted to do was relax and make plans on how to get my mother back with Zach. I was hoping that we would be alone. Somehow it had turned from, Zach and Cammie alone time, to some of our friends being there, waiting for me and Zach to get done cooking for them. I was extremely disappointed with this, though I did find it interesting that Zach new how to make onion rings, and how he looked sinfully attractive in an apron.

Zach had his whole body pressed up against mine and guided the cutting of an onion with me. He been complaining that I was cutting the onion strip too thick. His muscles were hard where our skin had contact. I was wearing a tube top and he was a bit taller so his chest was pressed up against my shoulders. I shuddered at how good it felt. He was warm and gave off the scent of soap and his breath smelled like minty toothpaste. Luckily before I could completely go weak in the knees on instinct, Bex and Liz walked in the kitchen.

"Cammie! Liz said I don't look good in purple. I personally don't think so. I mean, I look good in everything. Even Tina agreed. I like her. We should have Tina around more often." Bex was yelling. The reason for this was because Liz was yelling over top of what Bex was saying.

"She totally looks better in orange. It stands out considering her skin color. Purple so does not mesh. And Tina did not agree, she totally remained neutral but she is so cool, Cammie! I think we should have Tina around more often. I've been saying it for years." Liz yelled.

The two finally stopped and took in the sight of me and Zach. He stepped away quickly and I blushed. The two girls were trying really hard not to laugh. Liz nudged Bex and whispered something. Bex looked at me, eyes twinkling.

"I just forgot. Onyx was left at the Kitty Kare center and I need to pick her up. Can we take Joe?" Bex asked. Liz nodded furiously.

I love my friends. I really do but at the present moment I didn't want them around. I had more important things to worry about. Like rescuing my mom from a terrorist organization that wanted to kill me and was led by the father of the boy I liked. To accomplish what I needed, Joe, Bex, and Liz had to be out of the picture.

"Yes!" I blurted out. "Take Joe. For as long as you want. In fact you could take him all the way down to Mexico if you want."

Bex winked and Liz gave me a look that practically screamed, "GIVE US THE DETAILS LATER!" I nodded and saw them out to the door. Joe shot me a nasty look and drove off with my two friends. I jumped up and down in excitement. Zach laughed at me. Tina motioned for us to sit on the couch.

"What information do you have?" I asked her.

Tina frowned and sat up straighter as if she were trying to impress someone. "I don't have anything but a plan. It's going to require all of your skills in the art of manipulation."

That I could do. I was a celebrity. I was a teenage girl. Manipulation was second nature to me.

"So who do we manipulate?" Zach asked.

The answer was quite obvious, but I let Tina break the news to him. "Your protection. Whoever you can get information from. And Zach, you may have to go back to Roseville to search your old house. Your mother may have left clues there."

I looked at him surprised. "Macey's from Roseville too. Did you two know each other?"

If they had I would have reason to believe that I didn't know Zach at all. That kind of bothered me because I did want know him. I let out a breath of relief when he shook his head.

"No. I went to Roseville High. We thought the girls there were from a snobby, rich prep school. Macey went to the Gallagher Academy. Just like my mom." He said. With each new disclosure about his past, I realized Zach was wrapped up in this spy game more than I thought.

I wondered if Macey had known. She seemed to know a lot more than she let on. But then again she was a spy. Spies made it more complicated to live normally. Normalcy had never really gone well for me. And though we didn't know much, I was getting excited. We had a plan. We were going to con the ones that had been trained in espionage from the moment they entered high school. And I knew it was going to be damn near impossible but I was going to try.

* * *

**AND I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!**

**Do you guys know the name of a tabloid/magazine? It should be an American one since I am going to add it in the story. I rarely ever read tabloids so I don't know the different kinds. Your help would be much appreciated.**

**And in an effort to get to know my readers better (Don't worry! I'll never ask something insanely personal.): Which Gallagher Girl book is your favorite?**

**Me: Only the Good Spy Young**

**Please review!**


	11. Helpless, Desperate and Screwed Up

**Sorry, no action this chapter, BUT it's pretty important towards the plot line. I promise the scenes with sexual tension and action are coming as well as a shirtless Joe scene that I promised rabbitlavell. Thank you for the magazine suggestions! I have selected People magazine and it will be used in the next chapter more abundantly. Also, I am sorry for the wait for this chapter. **

**I just started school. Blah. :( But anyway, I have a feeling that my updating is going to have to be once a week and on Saturdays (I live in America. You guys can do the time zone math.). Sorry if you're angry about this but I care about school as much as you guys and it's the only way I can manage my time wisely. Still, I hope you continue to read the story. And now for review replies.**

**CameronRGoode: Thank you for always being so kind about my story. And I just (like ten minutes ago as I'm typing this) saw that you have posted this story. I will be reading and reviewing soon! The last two were your favorite? Seems like a lot of people like the last two a lot. Maybe because they were the best. :P**

**koolkid: Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the magazine suggestions!**

**cutesy77: Ah, the cooking scene. LOL! It kind of just popped into my head. A lot of my ideas do. Thanks for the magazine suggestions!**

* * *

We decided to put our plan into action after filming. Zach and I were done filming the first date between "Nick" and "Emily" on location, this time in San Francisco. The people of Los Angeles were getting tired of us blocking half the city to film. I even think there was a lawsuit on the way, even though the producers had gotten permission from the police and the mayor. I wanted to laugh at the entire situation. It was so insignificant compared to the terrorist group parading around the United States trying to…

My thought trailed off because we didn't necessarily know what they were trying to do. And not knowing something, whether you're a spy or not, is the worst thing ever.

The trailers were getting hitched to cars and trucks and the set designers were packing up. The director, Sam, told us to take the weekend off thankfully. Mostly because I had an interview scheduled for People magazine tomorrow. I caught Zach's eye before climbing into the limo. He gave me his signature smirk, but gave me that look. The one where his eyes twinkle with the right amount of intensity, attraction, amusement, and mischief. Every time I saw that look, I got weak in the knees and my heart pounded uncontrollably. So, I winked at him. His smirk pulled into a genuine smile, shook his head and then he ran his hand through his hair. I blushed at my forwardness and turned away.

Joe started driving, blasting that horrible hip hop music he loves to play because I annoyed him. When we got home, I calmly got out and walked straight up to Joe and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Joe looked down at me, not cynically, but with the same look my father gave me when I told him I wanted to be a singer.

"Joe, I don't like hip hop." I said.

He nodded. "Maybe you would if you knew the history of hip hop. Did you know-"

I cut him off. "Joe, what are you and Macey hiding from me? She hasn't talked to me in a week."

He sighs. "I don't know either. I've been removed from your mother's case."

I glare at him. "Then tell me what you do know. From before my mom was taken."

His eyes glared right back at me and I could tell he wasn't calm anymore. Yet, I think he also knew that I would try to get information out of him. But instead of being overly aggravated, he used the same tone my mom did when she was angry. Hopeful that I would listen and the words would get through to me.

"Cammie, don't ask me questions, I can't give you answers to." He said.

I opened my mouth to retort, but Macey's voice sounded through the garage. "Cammie!"

I turned around to face. She looked frazzled. He hair was sticking in all different directions, her clothes were torn, and in some places there were splatters of blood. She caught me looking and winked.

"Not my blood. We need to talk." She said, smirking.

I shuddered at the thought at what Macey was doing before she arrived. No doubt doing spy related things, involving hand to hand combat. I led the way to my bedroom so she could talk privately with me.

"This thing you and Zach have planned needs to stop." Macey said.

I internally cursed. Of course she would have found out. She was a spy. All this time, I was worrying about how to con a spy and forgot one important detail. Macey had been trained from the age of 11. She was probably 10 steps ahead of us already.

"I have to Mace. The CIA isn't doing enough." I retort.

Macey's eyes bulged out and she definitely looked angry. "Seriously, Cammie? We're not doing enough? Your case is an international affair! Look around you. Townsend's M16, Madame Dabney's DGSE, Professor Buckingham's ASIS, and Preston transferred to the Mossad just because of you."

I was taken aback by this new information. I had thought all of them were CIA. I felt slightly guilty for having them on my case all the time. I must have been the most boring undercover assignment they'd ever had. But now that Macey was giving me some information, I made myself look as guilty and ashamed as I felt. When all was said and done, I wanted to have information when I reported back to Zach and Tina, regardless of whether Macey knew or not.

"And what would you do, even if I gave you information?" Macey continued. "You're a civilian! Do you have the right connections? Do you have enough training to keep calm in life or death situations? Can you make yourself invisible? Cammie, you can't even walk down the street without being overwhelmed by paparazzi. What would happen if they took you, held you at gunpoint and tortured you? Would you know how to escape? Can you kill a man with a band aid and your bare hands? No, you can't. But I can. I was trained for it. I was born for it."

Her words stung. She was right. I couldn't do anything she could. She knew it all. But she didn't understand what it felt like to be out of the loop. She didn't know what it felt like to just stand by not knowing what happened to the woman that you care about the most. She didn't know what it felt like to look at your father, who blamed himself for the disappearance of his wife. I took a shaky breath and realized my throat was blocked with the threat of a sob coming out. I choked it back and blinked a few times so the tears would go. Clearing my throat, I spoke surprisingly evenly.

"I'm sorry. I know. You're right. I just feel so helpless and weak. I can't handle that." I spoke.

She softened and I knew then that I was wrong. She did know how I felt. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't blown up. I'm just mad because you want to go rushing into the danger. I don't want to see you get kidnapped or killed. You're my best friend. And kind of my only hope at being a spy anymore."

My head shot up. "What do you mean?"

She seemed reluctant to tell me, but then decided it was acceptable to. "Two years ago, I screwed up a deep undercover assignment. I'm not a bad spy, trust me. It's just that I didn't diffuse one bomb in time. It destroyed all the evidence we were building up to lock these guys up. It was pretty bad. Nearly cause a war between Russia and the U.S. After that, I was on paperwork until one year ago. I was put on your case as one last chance before I'm put on paperwork for the rest of my career."

"What?" I screamed. "You didn't tell me that!"

Macey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's not like it's anyone's business. I screw up with you, and my ass will be handed to me along with a bunch of paperwork for the rest of my life."

I put my face into my hands, feeling guilty. Guilty that I even though I knew Macey's predicament now, I was going to go along with the plan anyway. Unless, I could get her help.

"Macey, what if you helped me and Zach. It would be off the records, of course." I asked hopefully.

She frowned. "You want me to go rogue?"

I nodded, more confidently. "I want you to help me find my mother and bring the Circle down.

* * *

**So question for you guys to answer:**

**What is your favorite Zach moment in the books?**

**Me: When Zach says he's going to kill Dr. Steve. (Very violent but I thought it was SUPER romantic the way he gets all bloodthirsty to protect his girl. :P)**


	12. The Interview

**Sorry for yet another filler chapter, but it's loaded with Zach and Cammie romance even if it's not entirely sexual tension. I kind of feel Cammie needs a break from having all the tension by doing something as stupid as a magazine interview. Anyway, I'm trying to make the story as interesting as possible!**

**cutesy77: I love your favorite Zach moment. He's always been the only one that was able to understand how she felt about her dad. Thank you for being a dedicated reader of this story!**

**CameronRGoode: No problem! And I read it by the way, just haven't reviewed (Sorry, but I promise I will soon). I think it's good! Keep on writing and reading!**

**DontNeedAHelmetGotAHardHardH ead: Thank you very much! Nice Zach moment you picked. He so loves her. I just wish he would say it already. :P**

**rabittlavell: YAY! I'm happy you're back and I'm VERY happy you're loving it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

Macey's decision didn't come as immediately as I had hoped. Instead she avoided me for the rest of the week and I guess I couldn't blame her. I had basically told her to betray the CIA. It wasn't a decision anyone would take lightly. Beside, I had a number of things to distract myself with all of my duties with the press. My interview with People magazine was scheduled for the afternoon. I was dreading the types of questions they would ask me. Instead I would much rather hang out with Zach.

Zach was probably the only person that kept me from breaking down to insanity lately. Macey was used to all the gory details of espionage. He was coming with me to the interview since the main topic was this new movie. The producers had finally approved the title which was Apocalypse. The interview would be in two parts. A filmed one, for TV and a written one to put in the magazine.

I got there before Zach and got my makeup done. Uncharacteristically I was not wearing a dress. This morning I hadn't really felt like myself and it showed in my choice of attire. This wasn't a sudden transformation either. I hadn't really felt myself the whole week. The constant threat of being captured and my mother's disappearance was beginning to change me.

The interviewers was none other than Steven Sanders. I was surprised to see him there. He had his own talk show. It was the third most watched next to Oprah and Ellen. Having him as an interviewer must have meant that ours was going to be on the front page of every magazine by tomorrow.

Zach was sitting on a foldable chair looking as breathtaking as ever. However it wasn't just attraction when I looked at him anymore. I felt safe with him. He felt like home. Somehow within the past two weeks he had gone from my enemy to my closest friend. I sat down next to him and he grabbed my hand.

It was a sincerely platonic and comforting gesture but I knew that others wouldn't think of it in that way. Zach didn't seem to care about the way Steven Sanders was eying our joined hands with barely contained excitement. I looked at Zach questioningly but he gave me the I-don't-care-what-they-think look. I smiled at him.

Steven cleared his throat and the cameras started rolling.

" So we are here today with Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode to discuss the upcoming hit known as Apocalypse. Now we have been anticipating a film with the two of you together. How do you feel about this?" He asked.

I sighed in relief. He was asking normal questions. Zach replied first though.

"It's pretty much like any other film I've worked on. But as you said, working with Cammie, honestly made me nervous at first. She has a larger reputation than I have, and she works really hard for everything she does. In the end, it's been great working with each other and getting to know each other as well." He says. I know he's being as truthful as he can without giving too much away. Because the truth is that if I hadn't been threatened by an the Circle of Cavan, I probably would've have hated him more than I did two weeks ago.

"Working with Zach has been interesting. He's actually very talented himself. Going into the project I wasn't sure what to expect of him, but I feel that by the end of the movie, he'll be getting the awards and not me." I say honestly.

Steven Sanders smirks at us and seems a bit frustrated that he hasn't got us to dish and dirty secrets. "So what do you think of the script, honestly? Does it match up the book?"

I refrain from rolling my eyes. The script basically had nothing to do with the book but I went with the standard diplomatic answer. "Well obviously a two hour movie cannot encompass a whole book. But I think the screenplay has been written in such a way, viewers will not stop talking about it.

Yeah. They won't stop talking about how bad it was because it was nothing like the book. It's not just the fans though. Even I'm annoyed they didn't stick to the book. As if he knows what I'm thinking, Zach chuckles next to me. Either that or he's laughing at how untruthful my statement just was. I shoot him a look but all he does is arrogantly smirk at me. I sigh, rolling my eyes, just because I'm used to it now. His stupid smirk doesn't even make me angry anymore.

Steven Sanders asks us a multitude of questions, after that. He asks us more about the movie, our future interests, our pasts (I'm sure we lied a lot about that), our friends, and then the question I have been dreading.

"So I'm sure we all want to know, what is going on with this love triangle?" He asks.

I sit there innocently and pretend to be ignorant of what he is referring to. "What love triangle?"

He laughs. "We all know that you and Josh Abrams were an item, but I'm sensing a lot of chemistry between you two. Just recently, Zach announced, and I quote, "Doesn't she belong in my arms?" So we all got to know? Is it finally over with Josh?"

I really want to kill Steven Sanders right then and there but I'm pretty sure the publicity behind that will be all negative. And Abby would kill me. And I don't want a thirty year old spy on my neck for murder.

But then this would be the perfect time to make my move. To show everyone where I stand and annoy a certain someone in the process.

"Steven, anyone with eyes could see that Josh and I were over a long time ago. Honestly Josh is a really good friend so it's not awkward between us anymore. As for Zach, well there's nothing going on between us yet." I say purposely adding the yet into my statement. I can feel Zach shaking beside me with laughter. This whole situation amuses him. I look at him to find he's wearing that look upon his face. The one he only saves for me. The one that he knows that I can tell he's being himself and that's he's not acting.

Steven Sanders looks like he's about to piss in pants with Zach's statement.

"You do belong in my arms. From now, until when you can't stand me anymore." He says softly. He brings our joined hands up to his lips and kisses them gently. His lip are soft as they brush the back of my hand.

After a week of having been Zach's friend and getting to know him and getting used to being in his presence, this action brings me back to square one. Only this time, I am very sure Zach meant what he said. My heart flutters and my breathing rate increases. Everyone is expecting a reaction from me so I smile and manage to quietly say something only Zach can hear.

"I'll always be able to deal with you, Zach. I have the feeling I'm the only one that's willing."

* * *

**I thought this ending was super cute! What are all of your thoughts? And now for the question!**

**How do you all think the Gallagher Girls series will end?**

**Me: For some reason I believe that Ally will kill off Joe. The Circle will be taken down. Preston will be forced to join his father. There will be a happy ending but Zach and Cammie will not end up together because they may suspect that future missions will be harder and spies don't ever fully trust each other anyway.**

**You may think I'm crazy but Ally Carter said something that made me think that the ending is not the one we all want.**


	13. Traitors

**Hey everyone! So me not having school today has worked out in your favor! So there's bit of action in this chapter that is going to make things very interesting. I also got very interesting answers from you all regarding the question I asked and I will reply to all of you like I always do. :)**

**cutesy77: I agree. I think she values Zach as a friend more as well. I think Preston just does not seem assertive enough to stand up for himself so he will join his father. But the circle will hopefully be taken down. Thank you for your praise on the chapter! I always look forward to your reviews!**

**DontNeedAHelmetGotAHardHardH ead : I very desperately want Cammie and Zach to end up together and the points you make are all logically sound and make me want to believe it's going to happen. *tears* They're just so beautiful together. And I REALLY don't want Joe to die but I feel like it's going to happen. And I really want Preston and Macey to end up together somehow. *sighs* Anyways thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story and chapter.**

**CameronRGoode: Thank you so much for all your lovely compliments! As for Zach and Cammie we'll have to wait and see. And I know how you feel. Writer's block sucks. You could ask your readers for suggestions or you could take some time off the story until you feel inspired by it again.**

**rabbitlavell: I don't think so either. Hope you like this update!**

**F0reverRand0m: Can I just say I sort of fangirled when you reviewed? I have read literally all your stories and I love them all! I am throwing confetti of my own over your review. Anyways, sorry if I creeped you out. I'll just reply now. I'm very glad you love my plot. I would actually love to be getting ten reviews a chapter but I wouldn't care if I didn't' get any reviews. I'd still be posting. Dr. Steve will have many "excellent" moments later so don't worry! I find your idea of the ending interesting and can only say, let's see how it goes. I hope you continue to review in future chapters! Thank you so much for your encouragement!**

* * *

The next day I find out that Macey wasn't actually avoiding me. Abby had sent her on a short op in Egypt for the week. Preston had told me, but then he started grumbling about honeypotting the pharaoh's son and I had no idea what that meant. All I knew was that Egypt didn't have a monarchy anymore, but then Preston explained that the divine families still consider themselves of high status. Then he explained that honeypotting was the spy terminology for seducing and I understood why he was a little peeved.

I was at Zach's house again. This was becoming a routine now. I was practically here everyday now. Tina would stop by every now and then but it was days like today I appreciated Zach was my friend. We still hadn't talked about defining our relationship so I called him a friend. We were the kind of friends that knew we liked each other, teases each other shamelessly but didn't take the next step. Honestly it was too soon for that and I already had way to much tension in my life.

But I still had it bad.

I was sitting on Zach's lap half paying attention to a movie while he was texting. The other half of my attention was on replaying the events of the past two and a half weeks and then it hit me.

"Zach!" I yelled getting up. He didn't even flinch. He just raised his eyebrows and then grudgingly looked up from his phone.

"Yeah Cam?" he asked.

"The package from the restaurant. Remember that first day I was attacked? The guy left a package on the table. And when we got to Headquarters, Macey never gave it to Abby." I exclaimed.

He sighed and shook his head. "She may have given it to someone else at SAT. Don't get your hopes up. We still have nothing."

I crossed my arms over my chest huffed. "I just think she may have things hidden at my house or even here. You never know with spies. They think they know everything."

His looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you're right and they have physically hidden things and Cam spies do know everything. What do you want to do? Search our own houses?"

I nodded and was about to expand on the idea when my phone rang. It was Joe. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Yeah, Joe?" I asked.

He was very serious when his reply came from the other end. "Cammie, turn the TV on E! news."

I grabbed the remote to see myself, Zach and Josh featured on the television. I could hear laughter in the background from the other end and was surprised that it was Townsend and not Joe. Zach face was red because he was struggling not to laugh. And then I nearly collapsed when I saw secret footage of me in my pajamas knocking on Zach's door in the middle of the night. The night I discovered my mother was kidnapped.

"Cammie, your father and Mr. Abrams are furious. He's demanding I bring you home at once." Joe said.

"Your job is to protect me, right" I asked him.

"Of course." Joe said.

"Then you'd let me stay at Zach's. My father's going to kill me when I get home." I said.

Joe chuckled and and sighed. "You're so much like your mother. Anyway come out. I'm already here."

Something about that statement threw me off but I couldn't figure out what. Grabbig my bag, I slid on my shoes.

"See you tomorrow." I said after hugging him and walked out the door. And then I froze.

Joe and Townsend were waging full out war against each other right next to the limo. Preston had a gun pointed at the two but I wasn't sure who he was aiming at. The only thing I could feel was confusion. I couldn't process why Joe and Townsend would be fighting until I saw Macey and another small weak looking girl with medium length brown hair run up on the scene. They both wore indifferent expressions on their faces but the hurt in their eyes was evident.

There was a traitor.

Joe fought like he was a caged animal who had just been released. He jabbed and threw himself at Townsend with full force. Townsend was better. He fought with skill and tact. He parried all of Joe's attacks and struck his own. On top of that, Townsend had more stamina. He fought like it was the most important he could do in his life.

Macey and the brown haired girl rushed toward me and ran me toward a black SUV. I saw Joe's eyes widen with panic. He fought against Townsend and gasped. Then he shouted at me.

"Cammie! Follow the pigeons!" were his last words before Macey shut the car door.

Joe stopped struggling and looked at me with desperation as the car passed. I nodded, showing him I had heard him. Macey sighed and pulled into the driveway of my house.

"Do you really believe he's-" I started.

Macey rubbed her hand on her forehead. "The evidence says he is, but I know that man. He taught me, trained me and inspired me to become a spy. So no. I don't believe for a second that Joe Solomon is a double agent."

"I don't either." The girl with the brown hair said. "My name's Anna Fetterman."

I smiled at her and was shocked to hear Macey's next words. "You better remember her Cam. Because me, Anna and Preston talked about it and decided to accept your offer. If it still stands, of course."

"It does." I said. Macey and Anna nodded.

Things would be getting interesting soon.

* * *

**And now for the question!**

**Have you read the Heist Society series? If so, what do you think Hale's first name is?**

**Me: Yes. And I actually think his name is William.**


	14. Plane Ride

**I AM SO SORRY! Yesterday I was doing a crapload of things for the blog I run with a few others, guys! I just forgot about posting this but the minute I went to bed I remembered! Anyways, here's the chapter! I know I keep putting off shirtless Joe but I'm waiting for the right moment. BUT brace yourselves because D.C. is going to be an amazing set of chapters. I know reading that sentence doesn't make sense yet, but you'll understand when you read the chapter below. Now one to review replies! P.S. I get really happy when you guys review!**

**CameronRGoode: Thanks! His name is totally William! I wonder if Ally will ever tell us. *sighs* I like the pace too. I'm really trying to make them get to know each other without it being instant love. That E! thing was something I wanted to do ever since chapter 1 actually! Haha! It's such a funny thing to make very serious scenes such a scandal to the media in this story. If you need any help just PM me! You have a nice night too!**

**Guest: I hope you've read up to this chapter and know you were right on both accounts! BUT there are a couple of HUGE plot twists I have thought of NO ONE will be able to predict! :D Thanks for reading!**

**F0reverRandom: HAHA! I'm usually creeping** people** out too! Oh why thank you! I just don't see the need to beg for reviews. I write for the sake of writing because I enjoy doing it. I wish Ally would write like two books a year and not alternate with Heist Society and GG. I need BOTH Hale and Zach. HAHA. Thanks for saying you would review further chapters! Means a lot. I think Ally would just make his name be William because that's what we fans want it to be. That's how she got Matthew Morgan's name after all. :D**

**Cammie-the-chameleon: Thanks for reviewing! I am SO happy you like my fic. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it. I definitely think his name will be William by this point. HAHA! But imagine Ally making it Weatherby or something. I would laugh so hard!**

* * *

I was crying hysterically not because I was stressed, not because the Circle of Cavan had my mother or because my social life consisted of talking to CIA agents and vapid rich celebrities, and Zach. No. I was crying because it was a stage action for"Emily" the stupid heroine of the movie. At least, in the book the girl was smarter. Good god, I hated the script. I kind of wished the actual author got a say in everything, because if she did, I would actually be enjoying playing this character.

I could make myself cry when the situation demanded it. I think it was a reaction to teenage hormones, even thought I was slowly ascending to adulthood. I was already eighteen. The plane picked up a little turbulence and Zach subtly gripped my hand tighter. I resisted the urge to smirk arrogantly at him. Zach was afraid of flying which he had admitted to me three days ago when Sam announced we would be going to D.C. to film on location.

After all, apocalyptic movies always had some sort of the downfall of the government scenes.

"Nick, we are going to die!" I wailed. The other passengers on the plane were craning their necks to watch. No one had known we would be filming this scene until Sam unexpectedly announced it twenty minutes into the flight. Sam had an obsession with filming on location and it was beginning to become annoyed with it. I couldn't even enjoy an airplane flight without working. I had groaned and Zach had gripped on to my hand. He looked so uncomfortable. His breathing was coming out in deep bursts of breath. Sweat was forming along his forehead.

"Emily I would never let anything happen to you." Zach said cupping my face. As expected he put a caring and betrayed expression on his face. At this point in the story "Emily" had made out with an alien but was still with "Nick" who wasn't supposed to know what she had done.

The plane bounced again and I gasped and pulled away from him, his hand was still gripping mine though.

"Cut!" Sam said. "Beautiful."

I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes until Zach nudged me. I opened my eyes, looked at him and saw him smirking at something past me. I turned my head and saw a line of fans wanting my attention. I quickly put a smile on and began signing the girl's and guy's autographs. Surprisingly Zach asked me if he could sign them too. He had strangely become more invested in his fans lately.

Most of the autographs were done when the flight attendant asked everyone to go back to their seats. I smiled giddily as they murmured excitedly. It was good knowing I had made such an impact in their lives. How much they looked up to me. Sometimes it was overwhelming but most of the time it was rewarding. Macey kicked me in the back since she, Anna, and Preston were sitting behind us. I noticed that one little girl had stayed.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked. She couldn't have been more than eight years old and she was absolutely adorable. The girl was short, blonde with long pigtails. She wore a frilly pink dress and was giving me a toothy smile.

"My name is Angela but my mommy calls me Angie. Your Cammie Morgan and your Zach Goode." She added shyly, while blushing. I smiled at her. It seemed Zach was popular even among girls that were too young to even like boys.

Zach laughed and beckoned her to come into our aisle. Angela scooted in a little, still shy, but I picked her up and let her sit in my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her and signed the little pink autograph book she had brought. There was one before mine that I recognized immediately. Eva Alvarez, who was a pop singer who mostly spent time in her home in Mexico. Zach and her began talking about Barbies which I found strangely sweet. He was really good with kids.

Angela suddenly turned to me. "Have you and Zach fucked? My daddy says people fuck when they love each other. I think you and Zach love each other."

My mouth dropped open and warmth was flooding towards my cheeks. I cleared my throat, and felt a kick from Macey.

"Angie, hasn't your daddy told you that f word is a swear word and that you shouldn't say it?" I asked.

She shook her head a little sadly. "I'm sorry. I won't say it again."

I smiled sweetly at her and whispered in her ear. "It's okay. I'll tell you a little secret. I do like Zach but I don't know if he likes me."

Angie got close to my ear. "Why?"

"Because a lot of bad people want to hurt me so I don't think Zach wants to stress me out by telling me what his feeling are." I whisper.

Angie looks alarmed. "I think he likes you. A lot. Don't let the bad people hurt you. Promise?"

I nodded and Zach gets her attention with Barbie talk again. Angie made me want to fight. Not just for me though. I wanted to fight to bring the Circle down and set fire to its remains. I wanted to destroy them not just for my sake, but the safety of others. For Angie. The innocent little girl that had no idea about the dangers of the world.

"Which Barbie is your favorite?" Zach asked.

Angela smiled and said, "Spy Barbie. Spies are cool! My mommy's a spy but she always says not to tell anyone."

I suddenly feel my stomach sink and I share a look with Zach. It was extremely possible a member of the Circle was on the plane right now. Macey kicked me in the back and hissed.

"Stay alert. Our little vacation in D.C. is not going to be a picnic.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! You all are probably thinking what I've got planned for their little D.C. trip! You'll just have to wait until Wednesday since I don't have school!**

**Anyways, question!**

**What kinds of music do you guys listen to? Favorite bands? Favorite singers? Favorite Songs?**

**Me: I'll pretty much listen to anything. However I do no like most types of country music. I do like Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, and Lady Antebullum. My FAVORITE band is Paramore. BUT my favorite song is I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys. (I'm a 90's kid, don't judge!) :P**

**Oh and you guys can call me Reya in your reviews if you want. It is actually my real nickname. :)**


	15. Everything's Crazy

**Holy freaking crap! I wake up this morning and see I now have 78 reviews. My mouth dropped open and I just felt so honored and proud that my writing has gained this much attention. So I wanted to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! A HUGE shoutout to MegztheDino who reviewed like every chapter. I'm going to cut this author's note short and just go on to the review replies before it becomes really long winded and repetitive with I love you's and thank you's. **

**rabbitlavell: I had that Angie scene in my mind for a while haha! You go with the country! Be proud of what you like and who you are!**

**MegztheDino: I want to thank you so much for reviewing all the chapters. I don't think it's stupid and I'm really happy you told me everything you liked. I am honored you would say even Ally Carter would like my story. I honestly don't think it's THAT good. But then you said my story was better than the actual books and I just about cried at that. *happy, very happy tears* AbbyxTownsend all the way! I'm not gonna comment on Tina, Catherine or Rachel because then I might just give important plot points away. I can say, you'll see Macey's backstory soon! I'm very glad this is your favorite fanfic of all time. *HUGS***

**F0reverRand0m: I guess it takes time to write. I mean this story is going to go on for a while with what I've got planned. Angie's scene had been in my head since I finished writing chapter 8 actually. I just needed somewhere to put it! It was really realistic too! Her mom will come up later. Btw, I followed you on Twitter! I do like The Cab and Parachute actually. Never heard of New Radicals. YAY FOR BEING 90's kids!**

**DontNeedAHelmetGotAHardHardH ead: Haha! Everyone seemed to love Angie a lot! It's just so cute when little kids ask about inappropriate things for their age. And thank you for that. I'm so glad you said that because I REALLY HATE songfics. I just can't stand them so I was determined to not make it as cheesy as that. Interesting taste in music! My best friends listens to all that stuff too and I gotta say its not that bad.**

**Nicole9812: Thank you and done!**

* * *

We were standing in front of the White House, uncomfortably shooting a scene. The secret service men on the roof just stared at us like we were a threat. To be fair, I probably was a threat since I had led the Circle to our nation's capital. Sam looked pretty uncomfortable too and demanded the we finish the scene fast. I just think it was because he didn't have permission to film directly in front of the building. We have permission for the vicinity of the area but Sam was pushing it.

The sun was beating down on us heavily and by the time we were done with the apocalyptic stuff, Zach and I were panting and sweating in our costumes. He grabbed a bottle and chugged half of it then offered the rest to me. Not even caring his mouth had been on it, I took it and downed the other half. I sighed as I cooled down only slightly and cleared my head.

We headed down to my trailer to check in with Macey, Preston, and Anna who were watching us already, no doubt. As we neared, we could hear raised voices and the slamming of glass. The door burst open to reveal Tina Walters, red faced and angry.

"Gone! No one told me you guys were leaving for D.C. The media didn't know about it! Imagine what I thought when I went your houses and figured out you weren't there! I thought they got you! But Bex knew where you went. Why does Bex know when she's not even involved?" Tina screamed.

I cringed at this new side of Tina. She was certainly something when she was upset. I looked at Zach, who was actually the one that said not to tell Tina. Three days ago he made us promise. He looked down and then back up, a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Because I already almost lost you once to my own mother. Tina, you're like my sister. I don't want you getting hurt. Our lives are on the line and I would be really upset if anything happened to you." He said quietly.

Tina immediately softened and started tell him that she was willing to risk her life to bring down the Circle. Even I couldn't deny that their relationship was strong. They cared about each other the way siblings did. Tina and Zach were best friends.

"So we need to stage this thing right now. Sam's gonna freak so we might as well go before he finds out." I said.

Tina looked confused since she hadn't been there for the plan three days ago. I explained but wasn't sure if I even wanted to go along with the plan.

"We are going to Roseville. It was kind of your idea. First we go to Zach's old house and find out if there's anything hidden there. Then we go to Gallagher and see if there's any information on the Circle there. Macey was telling us about there being text books about spy history." I said.

She nodded and gestured towards the door. "Well if you wanna leave now, I actually brought a vehicle that won't attract attention."

Macey went to the door of the trailer and told us to stay put until she gave Preston a signal. Pressing her ear against the door first, she waited for a moment and then left. I glanced at Preston until he jumped about two minutes later and motioned for us to leave. Tina led the way to a navy blue minivan that was well used. It certainly looked like the car a normal person could afford. We all climbed in and found Macey already in the driver's seat. Preston took the Passenger seat. Anna and Tina sat in the middle row, so Zach and I took the back.

Once we were on our way, my cell phone started to ring. Macey shook her head, telling me not to answer it. I glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Abby. Once I told Macey, she grabbed the phone and answered it herself.

"McHenry." She said. The voice on the other end was shouting loudly into her ear.

"Preston, Anna and I are on it. She said she needed alone time with Zach if you know what I mean." Macey said.

More shouting came and I winced as I caught the word "paperwork." I saw Macey swallow hard but she kept going with the lie.

"She's safe Abby. I promise. Townsend's watching her father and a couple of Gallagher Girls and a Blackthorne boy have their eyes on Cammie." Macey said.

The shouting died down and Macey glanced at me. She pulled the phone away from her ear and said loudly, "Cammie, get off of Zach and get on the phone. It's Abby!"

I rolled my eyes as Macey used the excuse of me liking Zach. Taking the phone, I held it up to my ear. "Yes, Abby?"

"Don't wander and do everything Macey tells you to. Alright?" She said.

I murmured my agreement and hung up. Macey started driving again and everything was okay for a while. Zach held my hand again and I leaned into him. Everyone was silent until Tina struck up a loud conversation with Anna and Macey started playing music, but thankfully not blasting it.

"Cam?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for another deep conversation. Everything was either dramatic or incredibly sweet whenever I interacted with Zach.

"Yeah." I said back.

"Your fly's down." He said, his voice shaking with laughter.

I quickly zipped it up and smacked him in the arm. My face was probably red with embarrassment so I scooted away from him.

"Why were you looking down there anyway?" I snarled.

His cheeks went pink and he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I just like looking at certain parts of girls."

I genuinely laughed. He was so frustrating and cocky that he didn't care or even know the right thing to say in a situation like this. I suppose he didn't need intelligence or witty comebacks either. The girls he usually went for probably cared only about his looks. He could specifically talking about an old man's bowel movements and girls would still throw themselves at him, just because he was attractive. I was just so amused by the fact he didn't know how to talk to girls.

However he most certainly knew what to _do_ all the time.

He looked relieved that I wasn't angry at him anymore. Suddenly the music went off. Tina and Anna stopped talking and Macey sped the van up.

"Tina, take the wheel." Macey said. The two girls maneuvered so that Tina was driving and Macey was now heading towards the back seat. She motioned for me and Zach to get the middle seat. We did, and found Anna was in the trunk. We both ducked down.

"It's him. It's Goode." Anna said.

Macey cursed and gave Anna a gun, while pulling out another one from a thigh sheet. The solid black piece of metal, gave off an air of power as she held it. That one instrument could take the life of Zach's father, who I still knew nothing about, in a second. I didn't want that to happen. For some reason, the need to keep Zach's father alive burned within me.

"Macey. Don't use the gun. You need him alive." I said frantically.

She stared at me confused. The van propelled forward at the impact of another car hitting it. Kicking the glass of the rear windshield, Macey jumped out of the car and landed on the other one, I assumed from the loud thud I heard directly behind our car. Preston had opened the door and was climbing on top of the roof, as well as a Circle member.

Anna was now driving as to steer the car so that neither Macey nor Preston would be left behind. Strangely I wasn't even afraid. Adrenaline was rushing through my blood, tempting me to be reckless. grabbed Anna's gun when she wasn't looking. Zach and Tina stared at me, shocked.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" He asked.

"I'm gonna shoot the tires off of that car." I said, rolling my eyes.

Tina grabbed my arm. "What if you hit Macey?"

I shrugged out of her grasp. "I know how to shoot guys. Believe it or not, I learned while doing and action movie. And I'm from the midwest. Everyone owns guns on a farm."

Taking the gun, I aimed it at the tire. "Close your ears."

The minute Zach and Tina did so, I shot the gun. The loud bang, deafened me, and startled Anna. The van jerked to the side and I saw a body fall into the grass on the side of the road. Another thud sounded on the roof. Seconds later Macey and Preston were back in the car. Both shocked to see me holding the gun.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! You could have shot someone." Macey screamed.

I gave her a small smile. "But I didn't. Now let's get to Roseville. Alive."

Macey, Anna, and Preston talked in low whispers for a while until the whole car went silent. Zach, Tina and I sat and looked out at the scenery. I just sat and thought.

Before today, shooting a gun, seemed like a sport. Lots of guys did it and thought it was fun, and so did I when I learned. A professional shooter had come to the set to show me a shooter's stance, how to aim, and even how to brace for the impact after the shot. The director during that movie wanted everything to look as real as possible. Not once had I thought about actually doing it. But I was glad I was able to today.

I wondered if that made me a bad person. I knew guns were bad but I hadn't even hesitated to use it. My inner turmoil seemed to make its way to Zach. He gripped my hand harder than before. It was almost asserting itself into my palm. He was in his way, telling me that he was with me no matter what I did. He wasn't afraid of who I was or would be. He would stay even when everyone else left.

Which totally proved my point that even though Zachary Goode didn't know how talk to girls, he definitely knew how to treat them right.

I made a mental note to thank Tina for that.

* * *

**So like the action? Hehe! More action in Roseville as well as info on Zach's dad! This isn't the question, but if you liked The Hunger Games, would you like for me to do a fic for that?**

**Btw: If Cammie ever sings, it will be a song that I wrote myself (I actually do write lyrics for my friend's band so I am capable) NOT a real song. Just making that clear.**

**Another btw: This chapter was about 1,700 words. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Actual Question!**

**What's the craziest thing you've ever done?**

**Reya (ME!): I yelled at a mall cop because he was hazing an employee at Hot Topic (a store) in the mall. The cop didn't like the fact the dude was gay, which really pissed me off that he would harass the guy for it. I was unfairly banned from the mall for like two months.**


	16. The Little House in Roseville

**Okay. Super sorry for the long wait guys. I hope you didn't lose faith in me. I've had a lot of homework lately and I know that's a lame excuse but I take 4 college classes and three other high school classes. *I'm a senior in high school* So things have been getting tough. I hope you like this chapter even though I feel it's kind of all over the place. Now replying to all of you wonderful reviewers!**

**CameronRGoode: As usual, thanks for reviewing. And if you don't review it's okay. I believe it's pretty much a given that you're reading it. :) You're craziest moment made me laugh. I wish my gym coach was that cool.**

**F0reverRand0m: Yes, and I hate that it takes so long. And ohmygosh I love Ed Sheeran! Us 90's kids are the coolest! Thank you. I'm gonna make Cammie be as much of a badass an actor can be. The spies can't have all the fun, can they? Well yes they can, but that's not the point! Ahhh the fly scene... HAHA that actually happened to me minus the sexual tension. I didn't like the guy that pointed it out. Your crazy moment had me laughing for so long. And I believe people should always confront bullies no matter how old they are. I find adults are worse than kids.**

**MegztheDino: Mall cops are stupid. Ever heard of Paul Blart? HUGE example of how stupid they can get. Honestly the villain in that movie was funnier. Anyways, Thank you for all the love I'm getting from you! Tina never was bad, she was just nosy. haha When has Zach not been adorable? I didn't know about the Avalanna situation until you reviewed. I'm glad Justin paid attention to her story. I am a Belieber just not an obsessed one. Macey is awesome! Good luck with the braces by the way. They hurt at first but you get used to it. P.S. thank you for recommending me to Nicole9812**

**outlookforever: Thank you so much! Convincing people you're British? That must have been hard. I spent this entire summer ONLY speaking in an Irish accent. Not even lying. I hope you get to fulfill your goal of being an actress. I had a friend that performs in musicals for a theater company and they're so fun to go to.**

**Nicole9812: You have reviewed everything I have posted from the VA story I posted till now. I am so honored and happy that you love my writing so much. You're what I like to consider a dedicated reader. I value dedication. :)**

**DontNeedAHelmetGotAHardHardH ead: Thanks! Everyone's always saying they want Zach. To be honest I would love a Zach, Townsend AND Solomon. I really don't know if there's a growth. I NEVER read over my work. LIKE NEVER. Once I type something, it stays. There may be a lot of grammatical errors in this story but I wouldn't know. Thank you. My parents were pretty mad but they just told me to never insult a cop again. And they're against gays too. I think older people were just raised to be prejudiced.**

* * *

Roseville was my favorite place on the face of this earth. I had been to the Pyramids of Giza, the Great Wall of China, halfway up Mount Olympus, on the beaches of Goa, but nothing compared to this small little town in Virginia. It wasn't the prettiest place compared to all the other locations I had been to. The point was that the other places were just locations. Roseville felt like home. This was absolutely ridiculous because I only had two homes. The mansion at Los Angeles and the farm in Kansas. Neither of those places were really considered normal for places of residence.

Roseville was a quaint little town. The houses were all moderately sized, and the lawns were perfectly manicured. It wasn't a perfect suburban community. There was some graffiti on the side of one of the stories but other than that it was perfect. The town seemed safe enough and I thought it would be perfect to live there. If I got out of this mess with the Circle of Cavan of course.

It didn't even seem real. The fact the people wanted to end my life. How would they do it? How would they explain the disappearance of famous Cammie Morgan? Maybe Tina would make something up like she did for Zach's mother. But I didn't think about it for too long. Thinking about his mother would bring up the topic about family issues which were becoming problematic.

"We're going to split up." Macey said. "Preston, Anna and Tina are going to Gallagher to look for information. I'm coming with you two to Zach's old house."

I nodded and once we reached a nice looking gazebo in the park we split up. I felt more vulnerable with only Zach and Macey with me. It was like our large protective unit wasn't so large or protective anymore. And it wasn't that I didn't feel safe with them either. I only felt safe with them, but I could shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen.

Zach lived on the east side of the town. It was the more wealthier side. The houses there were larger, as well as the size of the property. His house was painted light green. A mailbox stood at the end of the driveway. At least five signs were in the front lawn indicating that it was for sale. The grass was so tall it reached up to the middle of my calf. The overall outside appearance was friendly. The inside was probably dangerous.

"It looks the same." Zach said. He was trying to alleviate the tension and I wondered if he had the feeling of foreboding as I had. Macey took one tentative step towards the house, then paused. Her back went rigid and then more confidently yet apparently uncomfortable, she started walking faster.

"Come on. We don't have all day." she said. I reached for Zach's hand and realized he had been doing the same. We walked in together. Inside, it was like any other house. Only it had been stripped of furniture. Zach must have taken it to Los Angeles when he moved. The corners of all the walls were covered in thick spiderwebs. The walls themselves were bare and painted white. A layer of dust was spread along the floor.

"Which one was your mom's room?" I asked. It would have been the place I would start looking.

He led us to the largest bedroom in the house and stepped aside. Nothing looked out of order. There was a large space, a window and a closet. It was almost as if the woman had nothing to hide. And I had a strange thought that maybe she didn't. Maybe everything she had was in plain sight.

Macey walked around the room looking at everything, so I did too. I opened the closet. If I wanted to hide something, the first place I would think of was the closet. Unfortunately, Zach's mom and I didn't have the same mentality. That woman had been trained in the arts of espionage since she ws fourteen and I was an eighteen year old actress that had just learned of this life two weeks ago. The closet was completely bare. Just empty space. Still I looked for anything unusual or odd. Macey came up behind me and I moved out of her way.

She looked at one wall after another, moving her hands along the surface. When she got to the left corner of the closet, she stopped. Macey pressed her ear to that corner and then stood up.

"The wall is hollow here. It'll only open from the inside. There's got to be some sort of lever that can trigger the- " She said. Her face lit up as if I had shoved a Twinkie in her face. That girl loved her comfort food.

"Cam, go over there." She said pointing to the wall next to the window. I went there and stood. Macey had directed Zach to the place where the shape of a bookshelf was indented into the wall.

"Press your ear against the wall and knock." Macey instructed. We did so, and gasped. the walls were hollow on all sides of the room. All we had to do was collapse them and Catherine Goode's evil laboratory would pop out. But where was that lever?

We had no idea how to get the walls to collapse so we started doing random things. Well, me and Zach did at least. Macey sat crossed legged in the middle of the floor, deep in thought. Finally, after we had flipped all the switches, pulled at the ceiling fan and tried to actually break the walls down, we gave up. Nothing had worked.

"Mace, let's just go. We're getting nowhere. We'll get Townsend and Abby here and they can check it out." I said.

Macey glared at me. "Shut it. Almost there."

I stared at her confused and actually paid attention to what she was doing. Her eyes were closed and she was tracing her hand along the floor. If I didn't know any better, it looked like she was trying to solve a really hard math problem. Zach and I looked at each other, he nodded as if to say, "Be patient."

We watched as Macey took out a knife and and moved towards the window. After feeling around, Macey gently lifted the knife and scraped the glass. down the middle. Instead of cracking or scratching like I expected it to, the glass moved. From the line, Macey had traced, the glass slid to the sides. The curtain slid down, revealing a tiny hole in the wall from where it had been pinned up.

Macey used the window ledge for support to get a better look. When she climbed back down, she was holding a small, golden key.

"Where's the lock?" I asked. Macey smirked.

"You're the one that found it. I can't believe I didn't recognize this before. It's an old Gallagher trick." She told me. Macey moved back into the closet and pressed the key where she had first checked to see if the room was solid. Surprisingly it slipped through the wall and then she turned it.

The walls the had once been there shook slightly. A whirring of a machine sounded in the air. Each wall, one by one, started at one corner and began to fold itself, until there was four large cubes of wall on the ground.

Underneath the walls were the shelves and ridges along the wall. Whatever had been there, was gone now. Mrs. Goode had probably found a way to transport everything to Los Angeles. There could have probably been secrets in Zach's current home. Macey was looking around the room, trying to see if there were any clues. I didn't see any and neither did Zach who was still firmly gripping my hand. I leaned into him now that this mission was over. We had found nothing. He put his other arm around me and I sighed, happy to be with him.

Why wouldn't he just ask me out?

A pièce of paper flutter down and landed on my forehead from the ceiling fan. Macey grabbed it before I could. After one glance, her face went completely blank. She thrust the paper into my hands.

My body went rigid when I read it. It said: Begin.

I knew that handwriting. I felt so betrayed in that one moment, the whole Julius Casear and Brutus thing was the most mild form of betrayal. I didn't know what to think. All I could do was to try my best to stay strong.

But how could I stay strong when I felt so weak? How could I trust anyone when nothing about my life had been real? The worst part was that even though I didn't know what this note meant or what was supposed to begin; I knew my death had been planned for a long time. A very long time.

"I'm sorry, Cam." Macey whispered.

And then the roof collapsed.

* * *

**MORE MYSTERY! BE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS GUYS! THIS IS THE TURNING POINT OF THE STORY!**

**AND**

**Guys, I would like to thank you all very much for reading my story. I never would have thought it would receive this much attention. **

**So here's today's question.**

**What other books besides the GG series do you like/ are your favorites?**

**Me: I love the Percy Jackson series, The Mortal Instruments, Vampire Academy, Harry Potter, Hush Hush Saga, The Hunger Games, The House of Night Series, The Gemma Doyle Trilogy, Maximum Ride Series, Artemis Fowl series, Graceling series, Wicked Lovely series, Sweet Evil, Lux Series, The Goddess Test series.**

**And these are only a few. As you can see, I read a lot. haha**

**I promise to update as soon as I can!**


	17. Chaos

**Feel free to come through the computer and throttle me for not updating in this past two weeks? I think? SORRY! DEEPLY SORRY! Anyway, you guys will love me for the content of this chapter. You find out who betrayed her and A HUGE SURPRISE THAT WILL SHOCK YOU! AGAIN, I hope I'm not that cliche or predictable. Anyways, I'm sick guys. I'm sneezing and coughing and I just feel crappy.**

**CameronRGoode: If I were a follower of this story I'd be on the edge of my seat. Not to brag, but I feel that this is my best story. OH MY GOSH! I love Percy Jackson(check out my other fan fictions), and I've wanted to read The Giver series for some time now. I just haven't gotten to it. JUNIE B. JONES was my childhood! That and Amelia Bedilia and the American Girls books! *tears* You're making me relive my childhood. Damn. No offense but I'd be that perverted friend talking dirty about Zach. *cackles* No but seriously I have a dirty mind. The other day I was telling my lunch monitor how to spice up her love life. (yes I know I'm weird)**

**MegztheDino: You think this is a cliffhanger? *laughs evilly* I've got more up my sleeve. You'll love the Zammie in this chapter then! HAHA! Macey's twinkies is now an inside joke for this story. Look for it in this chapter. HAHA! I would totally say that to the vice principle. (I know. I don't have any shame. Me and my other guy friend are sort of the class clown figures in my school) Paul Blart is stupid. Seriously, Veck, Pahud, and even the Devil's Crotch hot sauce guy are funnier. Btw. He asks for a Happy Meal and absolute silence. HAHAHA. Idk I laughed so hard at that part. (For some reason I have this movie semi memorized) I'm a Directioner too! And a Belieber! I'm just not overly obsessed with them. I did have braces! It's been four years since I've had them off though. Nigahiga? I watched one video where they make fun of a show called House. Other than that no. I watch Joey Graceffa and his friends on YouTube. HAHA. Sorry. Feel free to throw the tomatoes. I deserve it.**

**Nicole9812: Is Found written by Margaret Peterson Haddox? I think it is. I actually think I've read it. :) I actually like Twilight too! And I thought you liked my Twilight fanfic? Harry Potter is awesome! I've been meaning to update that fanfic soon. :)**

**moonlight blizza: SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! We do have a similar taste in books! SO COOL! And you'll be happy to know Cam's dad is not the traitor. :) But you'll hate me when you figure out.**

**F0reverDefyingGravity: AHHHHH! You changed your name! I like it! Spies do have a hard time staying alive, don't they? And yeah, people are just hard to deal with. NOOOO! Cammie doesn't die! Where would this story be without her? She is the narrator after all. I love writing betrayal! HAHA Btw, the turning point continues in this chapter. Consider it the chapter that will drastically change the story. I really wanted to read Hate List too. I love Percy Jackson! Anna and the French Kiss sounds interesting ;) I'm trying to get hold of the 39 Clues but my library doesn't have all of them :(**

* * *

When I was little I used to be afraid of the dark. It used to be so bad, night lights didn't even help. I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. My mom would rush into the room and would tell me I would never need to be afraid because she was there. She told me she wouldn't ever let the monsters get me or hurt me. She would lie down in my bed with me, stroke my hair, and sing softly until I fell back asleep. I would because I knew my mommy was there to protect me. I felt so safe with her.

But when I was little I didn't realize that people could lie. I didn't realize that people I loved most were capable of betraying me. I didn't realize it hurt so much when people I loved betrayed me.

I didn't realize my mother protected me just so she could be the one to kill me.

I was buried under a pile of rubble. I breathed in, involuntarily, but instead I got a lungful of dust which was floating in the air. I could hear muffled shouting and what sounded like fighting.

"NO!" Macey screamed. It was the loudest I had ever heard her speak. She sounded like she was in pain. I had to get out of here and help her. I tried kicking through the rubble but there was too much of it. I was trapped in this hollow space in the midst of broken pieces of roof.

I gave up. Macey's screams of pain had subsided and there were sounds of scuffling. Not just one person, but two. I listened carefully. There were jumps, and the sounds of grunts and heavy breathing. There was a fight going on out there. I held my breath. I couldn't breathe.

It was very possible Macey was fighting a member of the Circle right now.

"I'll kill you!" A more masculine voice said. Zach. I groaned in frustration. He was such an idiot. What was he going to do?

Someone else chuckled, genuinely amused. Then, the rubble was being lifted off of me. I kicked and pushed at it, helping whoever was doing it. At this point, I didn't care if was a Circle member. I needed to get out of here.

As soon as there was a small space for me to crawl out, I climbed through and fell into Zach's arms. Macey was fighting three people at the same time. He grabbed me and held me close. Sadly this wasn't the time for romantic actions and it wasn't really one. The moment he had a secure grip on me, Zach jumped out the window. It wasn't that far of a drop but it was still crazy.

I was now reminded of why I hated him in the first place.

The moment we landed in one of the bushes, I was ripped out of Zach's arms. Zach grabbed for my arm but I was too far for him to reach. I tried twisting my head around to see who had me but they kept my head straight with much force and started dragging me. So naturally I resisted. But it was futile. I was going to get captured no matter what I did.

"Cam!" He yelled.

I couldn't start bursting into hysterics at the thought just yet. I needed to be calm and try to get out of this situation. The adrenaline was rushing through my blood. A surge of strength came over me and elbowed my kidnapper in the stomach. Their grip loosened slightly and I managed to get free. I rushed toward Zach who was running towards me. A second later, I was knocked off my feet. The attacker was dragging me by my ankle, away from Zach.

"Zach! Tell her I'm sorry. Let her blame me! It's my fault!" I screamed.

A loud noise resounded through the entire town. I covered my eyes and watched as Zach fell over because of the vibrations. He tried to get up again but couldn't make himself. I was already being dragged halfway down the way down the street. I saw Macey jump out the window and landed softly towards the ground. She ran towards me.

"Cammie! I'm coming!" She screamed.

My attacker stopped and turned towards Macey. The attacker was wearing a mask, but took it off at that moment. My attacker had been a woman. Macey stopped momentarily and lost her own balance, gasping. Straightening herself again, she ran even faster towards us.

"Get away from my best friend, you bitch!" Macey was yelling. My attacker chuckled and for some reason I recognized it. It was soft and feminine. But it wasn't my mom. My mom was the only female person in the Circle I should know.

"It that any way to speak to your sister?" The woman said.

Macey threw the first punch. The woman blocked it and tried sweeping Macey's legs from under her. I watched as they fought.

"Bitch, if you're my sister, than I hate Twinkies!" Macey grumbled. She looked at me and gave me a significant look.

It occurred to me that I should be running away instead of risking being captured again. I stood up and ran back down the street to where Zach had been. A silent bullet whizzed passed me and I guessed there were more Circle members. I got to Zach who was getting himself up.

"We got to go!" I gasped. Motioning for him to follow me. He did. We were up and running through the streets. There was only one place we could get to where we would be safe. Zach just ran by me, not even asking where we were going. As soon as the iron gates were in sight, understanding lit up his features, but then I stopped.

We suddenly knew what that noise was. The Gallagher Academy was on fire. Smoke was rising in the air, spiraling and whipping about. Gallagher was probably attacked and it was my fault. It was probably my fault that Macey could be dead right now. I had just upped and left her and even though she had practically told me to, I couldn't shake the feeling something horrible had happened to her.

I didn't know what to do. Anna, Preston and Tina could be dead because of the bombing that had happened her. Zach ran to the gates and pounded on them. I fell to the ground and stayed quiet.

"Tina! Anna! Preston!" He yelled. He started trying to climb the gate but I knew he wouldn't be able to. We weren't spies; we didn't know how to fight, think, kill. This whole plan seemed foolish now.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Zach screamed. His features were twisted in absolute agony. He was now leaning on the gates. Silent tears streamed down his face. Just seeing him break down did it for me. I let out a sob and realized I had already been crying. Tears poured down uncontrollably now. It wasn't hitting me fully yet. The fact I had almost gotten captured, that my friends could possibly be dead.

"This is your fault." He said quietly to me. I stopped and stared at him, shocked.

"What?" I whispered.

"This was your idea. You wanted this. You got all of us into this. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in danger. Do you think you can smile and bat your eyes and everything's going to go your way?" He said screaming.

My temper rose. "Don't pretend you didn't want to help. I didn't force you. I asked you. You knew our lives were on the line when you agreed. You could have refused anytime you wanted. And in case you haven't noticed, IT NEVER GOES MY WAY!"

Zach eyes narrowed at me. "You have no idea how convincing you can be. You come to me in the middle of the night crying, looking sexy in your pajamas and YOU THINK I CAN REFUSE THAT?!"

"Zach! My mother and an Australian terrorist group wants to kill me! I'm a celebrity and my best friend is a spy! I think I deserved some pity but you don't have to agree to everything I say just because I'm crying. And… wait did you say I was sexy?" I ranted.

Zach stiffened. "This isn't the time to talk about it."

"You're quite right, dear." My attacker said, jumping down from a nearby tree.

Zach turned to the woman and his eyes widened. He grabbed my hand and shoved me behind him. The woman threw her blazing red hair over her shoulder and stepped closer. Zach made us step back. The woman frowned.

"Get back." Zach warned her.

The woman pouted her lips. "First the McHenry girl, now you. Doesn't anybody treat their elders with respect anymore?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "Why should I respect you?"

The woman tilted her head and I saw her eyes glint in the sun. They were a shade of green that I thought were unique to only Zach.

"Because children generally respect their parents, Zachary." She said.

She ran forward just as Macey, Preston, Anna and Tina ran toward the gates from Gallagher's front entrance. I felt a bag go over my head. I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I could hear my friends screams. A second later I felt myself being thrown onto the back of a truck, it seemed. The ignition started and a loud thud sounded next to me. The truck started moving.

A hand grabbed mine and I recognized it immediately. It rubbed soothing circles on my palms.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I whispered, my voice breaking.

"This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for the choices other people make." He whispered.

With my free hand, I pulled the bag off my head, and did the same for him. He looked at me in the dim light and brought his hand up to wipe my tears. I wasn't crying anymore. Now that I was captured and I knew my friends were safe, I felt a bit less guilty. They wouldn't hurt Zach. I didn't think his mother would allow that. Which reminded me to eventually figure out why she wasn't dead.

"I like you. A lot." Zach said.

I couldn't help but smile. I had been waiting for this, but I was glad he hadn't asked me out. I didn't want him to go too fast.

"I like you a lot too." I said. He pulled me onto his lap and I leaned back into him. Then we waited.

* * *

**So looks like Zachy's gonna make his move soon? Or not? *laughs evilly* Keep reading.**

**Yes I will eventually explain why Catherine is alive. AND GUYS THIS IS A SPY STORY. YOU NEVER KNOW WHO'S TELLING THE TRUTH OR LYING! KEEP THAT IN MIND!**

**Question: What do you like most about this story? Character, quote, scene? **

**Me: I like the fact that it's somewhat different. My favorite character in this story is Macey. Quote is Angie's question ;) Scene would have to be when Cammie first meets Zach. In my mind it's special and will have significance later on in the story.**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION! IF I DID A LIVE WEBCAM CHAT, WOULD YOU GUYS TUNE IN AND ASK QUESTIONS AND STUFF? ABOUT THIS STORY, ME, OTHER FANFICS, ETC.?**


	18. Two Different Cells

**Hey guys! So thanks to Hurricane Sandy I don't have school today so I thought I would update. It's actually quite unfortunate what this hurricane/tropical storm has done to the East Coast. There are so many people without power, a lot of property has been destroyed and there have been quite a few people that have passed away because of it. I'm just glad that I didn't get the worst of it, seeing as I live in New York (not the city). I wish all the people that have been affected by this storm only happiness in the future.**

**ANYWAY! On to happier things, within the past 27 hours I have become obsessed with K-Pop! Not just Gangnam Style. Yeah, it's a good song, but you guys should check out a group called BEAST, they also spell their name as B2ST. So yeah, if you follow me on Twitter you would know how much I fangirl over them. I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD LOOK THEM UP! They're not only good singers, but they dance REALLY well too. It's like they came out of a Step Up movie. Plus they're all hot which is always a bonus. ;)**

**WannabeGallagher: They're always going to be boring chapters in between the interesting ones. I'm just glad you haven't given up on the story completely. Thanks for reading and loving my writing!**

**outlookforever: :D Thanks so much! I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible.**

**CameronRGoode: HEYYYYYY! Thanks for getting back to me on the chatting thing. I'm going to end up not doing it. If you want to Skype with me, PM me and we can work it out. I like the answers to my questions. I never thought of Cammie like that but I'm glad you see her that way. I'm glad I could make you laugh seeing as I'm a fun person to be around usually. :) Okay, this is going to sound really awkward but I kind of want to meet your PE coach. He sounds like a cool guy. HAHA! Anyways, I haven't read an Amelia Bedelia book in years! AHHH! Sweet memories.**

**MegztheDino: Having this conversation really makes me want to watch Paul Blart. HAHA! Normally you don't need to get your teeth pulled out for braces. It depends on why you're getting them. For example, in my case, my bottom jaw didn't line up with the top so they expanded my mouth with a retainer and then realigned my teeth with the braces. I'm sure you'll be fine though. (My dad's a dentist so I learn a bit about teeth related things btw.) Joey Graceffa is awesome! He and and a couple of his friends made the "I'll Bake You Pies" song. Look it up! I think you'll like it. I actually encourage all of you to read all the responses I write because somebody might ask a question and I'll answer it in their reply. Thank you for answering the question! It helps me gain an insight as to what you guys like to see in my writing.**

**F0reverDefyingGravity: HAHA! I'm sure you would make a good spy. You've done your research by reading the GG books. Just remember Joe's first lesson: Notice things. Haha. They're actually going to get together soon. Maybe like next chapter soon? SHHHHH! lol I'll try to get to Hate List and Anna and the French Kiss ASAP. You should totally keep reading Percy Jackson! The Mark of Athena came out recently and it had such a cliffhanger ending! AHHH! Anyways, I totally get the whole school getting in the way thing. I wish my life consisted of me in front of my computer and a bunch of money so I could buy books and read them. HAHA! I don't mind long reviews. You guys make my day with them.**

**Nicole9812: I'm going to be evil and not tell you how she survived. Feel free to throw tomatoes at me like MegztheDino! HAHA! Keep reading for more! Thank you for your lovely compliments!**

* * *

I groaned when my head banged on the wall of the truck. It had been more than 3 hours and Zach and I were in the same position. He was asleep, with his hand around my waist but as much as I would have loved to stay in that position, my muscles were stiff, begging to be stretched. I rolled on the side slowly so he wouldn't feel me moving away from him, when I felt a lump poking my crotch. I frowned and looked down.

A small square was protruding from my left pocket and I realized it was my cell phone. I nearly jumped for joy. I shook Zach but it didn't seem to be helpful. I rolled my eyes in frustration. Boys were heavy sleepers.

"Zach, wake up!" I hissed, whispering.

He mumbled something and grabbed my waist again. We were pressed up against each other pretty tightly but I would have loved this moment a lot more if he were awake and consciously doing it.

"Zach. I'm getting naked!" I yelled in his ear.

His eyes immediately shot open and he rolled them. "Don't joke about things like that and get my hopes up. That's just cruel."

I pulled out my phone and waved in his face. "We have a communication device. Would you let go of me?"

He pulled me tighter against him and sighed. "Maybe I like this position. But I think we should call Abby."

I hesitated. If I called Abby and told her what had happened, Macey would lose her job, reputation, and any self respect she had as a person. I knew Macey wouldn't like that. I didn't want to call Abby because to me somehow, it meant we had failed Joe. The person who I was pretty sure was on my side, yet everyone thought he was a traitor.

I shook my head at Zach. "Not Abby. I'm calling Macey."

He seemed to think about it but let me do it my way. I dialed the number and put it on speakerphone. Zach and I watched the phone as it rang. After the third ring, Macey picked up.

"Cammie?" She asked. I couldn't get over the sound of panic in her voice. I hadn't meant to cause her so much pain and I had ended up doing just that.

"It's me. Zach's with me for now. We're still in the back of the truck." I whispered.

She coughed. "Cammie, I'm telling Abby. This is out of my hands. Keep your phone with you. Don't let them find it. Keep it on silent mode and save as much battery as you can. Abby will send people to get you."

"You'll be with them, right? She's not going to take you off my case?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"No. I'm done. My career is over. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you, Cam. Just stay alive no matter what. Please." Macey voice came, broken. She was crying.

"Macey. I want you to come find me. Don't tell Abby; make up some excuse. Track my phone. Whatever happens, I want you to be the one to find me. If you aren't, I'll do something really stupid. I swear, you will not be on paperwork if it's the last thing I do."

The truck stopped and Zach and I hit our heads on the truck again. "We have to go. Just don't tell Abby whatever you do."

I hung up and shoved the phone back into my bra so no one would find it there. Zach raised his eyebrow at me and I lightly punched his shoulder. A second later, the back of the truck opened and feigned sleep. Zach seemed to get my drift and closed his eyes as well. Heavy footsteps pounded against the floor of the truck, stopping in front of us.

The bag was slammed over my head again and I was ripped from Zach's arms and thrown over someone's shoulder. My eyes were open know but all I could see was darkness because of the bag. I focused on the rhythm of my carrier's walk. I determined think it was a man, because of the heavy footsteps. Female spies weren't that heavy. The man was left side dominant. His grip was firm but gentle as he carried me, as if it weren't his intention to hurt me.

I felt myself being dropped on a stone cold floor. The sound of bars being slammed together confirmed I was locked in a cell. I removed the bag and tried to get a glimpse of who was carrying me but they were already gone. So instead, I looked around the cell.

There were no windows, bed or sink. There was no bathroom like appliance. The only view out of the cell was to look forward. The top half of the wall in front were the bars. The bottom half was a "door" made out of concrete. The other three walls were made out of concrete as well. It was completely dark except for a small stream of light coming through the bars, illuminating the cell. There were no cameras visible, but I did not doubt I was being watched somehow.

I spread myself out in the middle of the floor and looked up at the ceiling. There were dark swirling patterns I couldn't make sense of. I didn't want to make sense of them. I was too tired and exhausted.

A loud bang and shouting sounded from outside. I stood up and looked through the bars. Catherine Goode was standing arrogantly in front of her son, who had his head bagged. Two men were holding him back from lunging at his mother.

"Actually, do what he says. Put him with the girl. I want to see how this plays out." Catherine said.

My forehead creased in worry as I backed up to the corner of the cell. This wasn't good. Catherine was planning something horrible for me and Zach. One that involved us both being together. I could refuse for him to be in here with me, but I doubted anyone would listen. The cell opened and Zach was thrown in.

He didn't move for a while. I stayed where I was. If his mom wanted a show, I wouldn't give her one. I couldn't. I didn't want her to win.

* * *

**So not too much action or anything but, the things I've got planned for the next chapter are going to rock your socks! (Yes, I know that's a corny phrase.) AND CAMMIE AND ZACH GET TOGETHER NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOO!**

**Who's Nick? I keep reading these fan fictions and almost all of them have Macey paired up with Nick. Are they bringing the Heist Society character into it or was there a person named Nick that went to Blackthorne? IDK, it's been a while since I've read the books.**

**Question(I Know It's A VERY RANDOM ONE):**

**If you were stranded in the Amazon rainforest, wearing a bikini and only had two coconuts, how would you get out of there alive?**

**Me: I want to see what you guys say without any of my ideas so I'm going to tell you my answer next chapter. HAHA!**


	19. Thoughts and Confessions

**You guys must hate me right now. I am really sorry about my absence. I had personal things going on and I couldn't focus on writing. It was bad, but now I'm back and very much in the mood to keep writing so you guys can expect more update from me! YAY! I'm really touched that you guys love my story so thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites this.**

**And EXTRA special thanks to my loyal readers, short and simple, CameronRGoode, Nicole9812, rabbitlavell, and thedin0. I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet! Now since it's been so long, I don't even remember the answer to my last question but the ideas you guys came up with were pretty creative. :)**

**AND THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! Cammie and Zach finally get together. P.S. I'm really sorry because I'm not that good with kiss scenes. ;( - hehe winky frown!**

* * *

The stone floor pressed on my back as I laid down. Zach still hadn't moved and I didn't want him to feel like he had to talk to me. This situation we were in was messed up and it was my fault. The patterns on the ceiling swirled around but there wasn't enough light to see the big picture. The feeling of suspense lingered in my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. I was in a concrete cell, imprisoned by an illegal terrorist organization that wanted to kill me. I didn't know why and I knew that my mom was a part of it, as well as the mother of the boy I liked. My life was really messed up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was on the verge of crying, but I wouldn't. The only thing I had left was my internal strength, my free will and I wasn't about to let that break down. I had to be strong until Macey, Preston, and Anna came for us. They were the only ones that we could trust to get us out of this. I really hoped that Macey didn't tell Abby about what had happened because then her career would be ruined. I couldn't let Macey ruin her career because of me.

Zach finally moved and I felt his hand on my leg. "Cam, you there?"

I reach toward my leg and grabbed his hand. Our fingers interlaced and he moved the rest of his body closer so that he was right next to me. We were now both in the spot with the faint light that was coming into the cell. I could make out his figure and the color of his skin. I leaned into him. A thought had occurred to me before but I wasn't sure whether I could let myself believe its possibility.

"Zach, you're on the good side right? You're not working for the Circle?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment and then spoke. "I'm on your side Cam. Whether I have to be good or bad, I'll be on your side."

I held my breath. "Is that a confession?"

He chuckled. "Is this really the time. I'd rather we get out of here bef-"

I cut him off. "It's a possibility we might not get out of here Zach. I want to know. If I die, I would have liked to know at least."

Zach leaned towards me and angled my face towards him. His fingers shook, as he brushed some of the hair away from my face. Then he was lightly gripping my shoulders. With an intensity, I couldn't see but only hear in his voice, he spoke.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you. In case you've forgotten, I'm the Nick to your Emily." He said, attempting to cover up his moment of sensitivity with a cocky remark.

"When did you get so dramatic?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.

He laughed. "I _am_ an actor, Cammie."

My tears quickly went away. The thought of dying didn't seem so bad anymore. Everyone died, it was just a matter of when. What did it matter if I died? The world had good people and bad people. In most cases the good side usually won, but there were always casualties. I would be one of them. I smiled to myself. Maybe I had gotten what was coming. I had knowingly risked my life for this with the possibility I would get caught and killed. I was ready to die, but there were things that I left unfinished too.

"I like you." I whispered, getting it off my chest.

'I know." Zach whispered back. I scoffed and turned away. Of course he knew. He was Zach Goode, the player. The one that I had thought an arrogant bastard, but I knew better now. And it hurt me that he hadn't given me a clue about whether or not he liked me. Zach liked to flirt and display arrogance to mask his true feelings. I wondered if he would ever tell me.

"Stop thinking so much and don't be mad at me. I had my reasons." He said.

I turn back to him and spit out. "What do you mean?"

"I know you. You're mad at me for not telling you I felt. You think it's because I have to keep up my image. I wanted you to think that." He said.

"Well then, why?" I sniffed.

"At first you hated me, and that was really early on. We barely knew each other. And then after you didn't hate me, we started to get to know each other. Right after I realized I liked you, your mom went missing. And it was strictly the mission after that. It was never the right the time to tell you that I like you. I really like you."

I didn't know how it began, but I knew I reached for him and it just happened. His lips lightly brushed over mine and then the pressure increased. He guided my mouth open and kissed me slowly. His hands ran over my body and it seemed like I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted more, so I kissed him back harder. His grip on me tightened and the pace increased. Everywhere he touched, it felt like it meant something. It was intimate and special, like he was telling me that I meant something to him. I wasn't Cameron Morgan the actress, I was Cammie the person.

He broke the kiss and we both gasped for breath. Panting slightly he chuckled. "Bet you've never gotten kissed like that before."

I blushed, knowing that I hadn't. That kiss had been different from anything I'd experienced. I played off the sensation that had come through me.

"Shut up." I said smacking his arm. Zach hadn't only affected me physically but emotionally as well. In my eyes, he was perfect and all I wanted to do was be with him if I made it out of this alive.

Reality came back to me like begin hit by a truck. We were still captives, I was probably going to die, and I was almost in love. Life wasn't looking up for me.

Noises started to come from the outside. Zach grabbed me and we both listened carefully. They weren't speaking in any language I knew. Suddenly we heard a loud bang and the door to our cell opened and revealing the last person I'd thought I'd see.

Joe Solomon.

* * *

**So this chapter was solely written so that Cammie and Zach could finally get together. Next chapter holds more actiony stuff. I hadn't planned on this but do you guys want me to stick with Cammie's POV only or do you want me to split it so you guys know what's happening on Macey's end of things? And for the question!**

**Did you guys miss me? hehe**


	20. Strange Occurrences

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm really trying to balance out my life. Now for a chapter that's going to shock you at the end. Or maybe not. Some of you are good guessers. Lol. So guys, I'm really, really happy because I've gotten TWO college acceptance letters so far. I've applied to six so I still haven't made my decision as to where I want to go yet. How are you guys? Oh and I forgot who I said this to but I finally read Hate List. So if you're reading this chapter, I loved that book so much!**

**short and simple: Yup, more interesting scenes to come. :) LOL. I try to make cliffhangers so the story stays interesting. I know it's evil but you all know you secretly like it. haha And I know! I've kissed before but I can't really describe it, you know? lol :P Hopefully I'll get better at writing them!**

**MusicIsMyLife14: I do try. lol :P Btw. Popcorn is needed for the next chapter.**

**Gg01: Yes! It's good to be back! Hope you like what's coming! :D Telling you if Joe is the bad guy or not would ruin the story. Sorry but you'll have to find out later.**

**Nicole9812: Yes! I missed your reviews! Don't worry, I won't forget to update from now on but there'll always be cliffhangers.**

**prenuka: Are you new to the story? I haven't seen you review before but thank you so much! I love hearing compliments. lol**

**ThePennedParadox: OMG! I love your ramblings! Continue to update me on your life because you always brighten my day. Zach and Cammie are so perfect for each other. And Idk. I guess my favorite crayon would have to be a red one since it's my favorite color. I haven't gotten a chance to keep reading your story but I will soon.**

**PjAcTsKg: Here's the update! Btw, no offense to you or anything but what does your pen name mean? I'm curious lol**

**thedin0: I totally missed you and your reviews! Thanks for reading my "amazing" chapter lol. Hope you still stick with the story even with the less frequent updates!**

And guys, now that Cammie and Zach are finally together, there will be plenty of "Zammie." ;)

* * *

Out of habit stood up and went to rush over to Joe for safety but Zach held me back. He was right to do so, because we didn't really know if Joe was on our side. But I did have one advantage, which was my instinct. Something told me Joe didn't open our cell to harm us. Maybe to break us out, or lead us to a torture chamber. All I knew was that I couldn't let Zach face the same consequences as me. He didn't deserve it. But then again I didn't either, but I was willing to take the heat for both of us.

Zach held me behind him. "What do you want?" I was surprised he was already playing the part of protective boyfriend. He'd been protective of me even before that but it was so nice to see him display that much affection.

Joe turned quickly looking outside the door, peering around. He motioned for us to follow him. I went without hesitation. I knew that ignoring him would be a bad idea whether or not he was here to kill us or not.

The Circle's headquarters we were at was underground. The only way to travel was through the long and narrow passageways and corridors. The walls hid traps and the insects were unbearable. Zach kept me going. He held my hand, reassuring me I would be fine. His thumb drew circle on my palm, making me react to his touch. On the other hand, Joe was acting strange. He kept looking around and going faster as we walked. It was almost as if he was trying to break us out.

Was he trying to break us out?

I remembered the day he was arrested very clearly in my head. His desperation, and unwillingness to cooperate. His voice telling me to follow the pigeons. I still didn't know what that meant. I'd never really been around pigeons and didn't know where I could find them. On that day, I had been absolutely sure he wasn't a double agent; that he was innocent. Seeing him here, I wasn't so sure if he was on our side.

I'd been lost in my thoughts for so long I didn't realize we were above ground already. As far as I could tell, I was in a department store that looked very much like Nordstrom's. I gripped Zach's hand hard. I didn't know what was going on, and the panic was beginning to settle in.

I was afraid. We both ducked our heads since we were in public. It wouldn't be wise to attract any attention to our fans, including the Circle. And there was still the question as to how they found out we were in D.C. In fact I had so many questions but now wasn't the time to answer them. Now was the time to stay alive.

Joe led us out of the Department store and into a car. Then like always he started blasting that awful hip hop music. It reminded me so much of the old times. Back when he was just my driver, when Macey was just a college student and best friend, when my mom wasn't a terrorist, when there weren't any spies in my life. And even if I missed those times, the things happening in my life now were a hundred times better.

I couldn't say that I regretted being in the world of espionage. Sure I was in a life threatening situation but I was alive. Knowing everything and being a part of it was the best experience I'd ever felt. Being in the action, was where I felt I belonged. This life scared the hell out of me but I loved it. At times I found my wishing I had gone to Galla-

Zach spoke. "Cammie, talk to me. Don't space out again."

I was pulled back to reality by Zach. Looking out the window, I could see the desert. I couldn't help but think that Joe would leave us out in the desert to die. The hip hop music had been turned off and the car stopped. Joe motioned for us to get out. We did.

Being in the middle of the desert with Joe Solomon and Zachary Goode was the least likely thing I would have expected five months ago. I clung to Zach and he placed a kiss on my forehead. The skin there flushed and suddenly I felt euphoric. Except I was mad at the same time. I hadn't even gotten time to process the fact that me and Zach were together. That I was his girlfriend. That all our fans would either hate us or love this new development. That we were alive together and were on the run from both of our mothers and I didn't even care as long as I had him to support me.

We walked about half a mile away from the car and then Joe looked back to it. He pulled out a tiny round, black ball from his pocket and threw it at the car. Instantly the car, burst into flames. It had been a grenade. The heat radiated all around us and eventually blew to where we were standing. I flinched as the heat encompassed our area.

"Now that we can talk, how are you guys? Are you hurt?" Joe asked us gently. He sounded genuine

I shook my head and Zach said no. We stepped back away from him and he seemed to sense our hesitance.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now." He said.

Joe was right. He could have killed us by now. I tugged on Zach sleeve to let him know I'd be doing the talking.

"So then why did bring us out here? Why not hand us back to Abby?" I asked.

Joe looked at me with sad eyes. "The CIA has been corrupted. You're only safe with the people you trust now."

I wasn't even sure who I trusted anymore. I sighed and closed my eyes but Joe wasn't finished speaking yet.

"Plus, you need to train. If I'm correct, you want to learn how to be a spy. Aren't I right?"

"Yes. You're right." I whispered. The Circle was going down.

* * *

**Here you all are. I know we didn't get to see any torture scenes but who knows what'll happen in the future? And who knows if Joe's really the good guy? I am sorry for all the suspense. And now for my usual question.**

**Question: What do think is the strangest language out there?**

**Me: Czech. Really hard to understand.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! I really hate to say this but I won't be updating for a while again. Me and my parents had a HUGE fight about where I should go to college. I said some very rude things that I'm not proud of. But when I get angry there's really no stopping me. I get really bad…. So my parents are taking away my laptop.

Which really sucks because the story was getting somewhere. I've started to write things down on physical paper and so I believe by the time my punishment is over, I'll be done with the whole story itself. Before that I kind of made things up as I went along. So I'll be writing the story, I just won't get to post it online.

I'm very sorry guys. But at least this time I won't go into depression! :)

Don't hate me. I just got back to writing and now I have to stop again. I feel like crying. In the meantime, I encourage you to read what I have posted on this site already.

-Reya.


End file.
